SC Interview!
by Cyndrella
Summary: SC Interview! Any questions about the Shugo Chara casts? Pass your questions via reviews! Seriously I suck at summaries.Oh,and please R&R! Rating changed!
1. Chapter 1

_Joyce__: Yay I'm writing a story for SC!_

Amu: Is this a story? I'm sure that you're no good at writing stories.

Joyce: I'll be writing an interview or something like that. This idea is from my friend,Xiu Ching from her story: AN Interview with the GA Gang.

Amu: Oh. cool,what's GA?

Joyce: There she is! COOL AND SPICY!!!** ^. ^**Y Now I'm going to introduce the characters of SC.

Whispers to Amu: GA = Gakuen Alice. Never heard?

Amu: Nope.

Ikuto: Hey, aren't you going to introduce US?

Joyce: IKUTO!!!! Yes, yes, yes. Go hide in a corner now.

Ikuto: * walks away and stands in a corner*

Joyce: Someone do the disclaimer thingy.

_Yoru: Joyce and Emily don't own Shugo Chara,Shugo Chara Doki! or Party!,and neither of its characters-nya._

Joyce : So this story includes ALOT of characters : Amu,Ikuto,Utau,Rima,Yaya,Tadase,Nagihiko,Kairi,Nadeshiko,Kukai,Nikaidou,Lulu,Seiichiro, Saaya, and Yukari...blahblahblah .If I miss out any important characters please come out by your own. IMPORTANT I SAID.

Shugo Charas: JOOOOOOY-

Joyce: AND NOW I'M GOING TO INTRODUCE THE SHUGO CHARAS!!! *sheesh, be patient already.*

Shugo Charas: Eeep!

Joyce : *clears throat*, and there's Ran,Miki,Suu,Dia,Yoru,Iru,Eru,Kusu-kusu,Pepe,Kiseki,Rhythm,Musashi,Temari,Daichi,Nana,X-Dia,, if I miss out any important characters please come out by your own. IMPORTANT I SAID.

Joyce: My sister will be a SMALL assistant when I need her.

Emily: Bcos she promised to stop talking out Ikuto for a day.

Everyone: …..

Emily: Sis?

Everyone: Joyce?

***after 5 minutes***

Joyce: I'm back!

Yaya: where have you beeeeeen, Joyce-chi.

Joyce: …J-Joyce-chi? It doesn't suit me. AT-ALL. Oh yeah, I just watched episode 21, since my sister is watching.

Emily: I am? Oh, I leave it on. Gomen~~

Joyce: IKUTO SCOOPS AMU UP!! EEEEEPPP!!~~~ AND THEN...HE CARRIES AMU TO FIND NIKAIDOU! OMGISH!

Tadase: Na-ni…?!!! Amu! You'd never told me.

Amu: e-eto...

Ikuto: What do you expect, kiddy king. And Joyce IS an **AMUTO FAN**, ya` know.

Joyce: *nods head* yuppp!! But...**Tadamu** is okay :)

Tadase: nii-san!!!

Ikuto: hmm?

Amu: DON'T GIVE THE INFAMOUS SMIRK, IKUTO!!

Joyce: well I've haven't asked a question from just now.

Nadeshiko: true.

Amu: NADESHIKOOOOOOOOO!

Nadeshiko: *sweatdropped* I'M GOING TO THE TOILET!

Tadase: *whispers to Kukai* Nadeshiko's changing himself.

Kukai: *whispers back* to Nagihiko?

Amu: WHAT ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT?

Tadase, Kukai: betzuni. (nothing)

Joyce: the first question is...

Emily: *sitting on sofa* Look! Episode 22, ikuto hold amu's face and with his full uniform...and his friends were so funny: Hey Ikuto, hitting on elementary students?

Amu: O//////O...It's not like that.

Joyce: oh yes it is...

Ikuto: I hate my friends.

Joyce: …Let's move on to my question. Ikuto, will you feel uncomfortable when Tadase called you _**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**_? And I said 'called'.

Ikuto : maybe. Because I was his enemy. Mark the 'was'.

Utau: IKUTO WAS FURIOUS YOU KNOW, HE JUST WOULDN'T SHOW IT OUT.

Ikuto : I'm not.

Utau : hotori tadase, hotori tadase, hotori tadase, hotori tadase…

Tadase: U-Utau…

Joyce: Utau, it's all in the past okay. Now Ikuto and Tadase are…brothers.

Utau: hmph.

Joyce: Second question. Tadase-kun.

Amu: D-Don't specify MY Tadase-kun like that.

Ikuto: *hugs Amu* in this interview, you're mine.

Amu: Ikutoooooo!!

Utau: *shoots death glares to Amu*

Kukai: *shoots death glares to Ikuto*

Joyce: Let them be. Tadase-kun, do you enjoy wearing the Platinum Royale outfit when you Chara-nari?

Tadase: *looking at Ikuto hugging Amu*(more like glaring!!) umm...not really.

Everyone: *burst into laughter*

Lulu: I think it is ugly.

Tadase: I'm…. using the toilet!!!

Ikuto: Kiddy king!! The toilet is occupied!

Nadeshiko: I'm still using!!

Amu: come to think of it, where's Nagihiko?

SC cast: Dunno.

Amu: 'Dunno' huh.

Yaya: where's Joyce-chi?

Ikuto: Amu. Since Joyce was watching episode 25, let's have some time together :)

Amu: uhhhhhh……..

Joyce: I'm back! Amu was so funny. She can't choose between Tadase, Ikuto and Kukai. Amu can you repeat that line? Please…

Amu: Fine. "Tadase is the only one I like! But when I saw Ikuto, my heart can't stop beating, but Kukai gives me a manly feel..."

Tadase, Kukai: *jaws dropped* . . . . . .

Ikuto: Amu, that's touching. But why am I second and that kiddy king lead first.

Amu: that's supposed to be the storyline, BAKA!

Ikuto: I AM YOUR BAKA.

Amu: grrrrrrrrr.

Joyce: Btw, sis I broke the rules. I talk too much about Ikuto XD.

Emily: WHATEVER...

Joyce: She doesn't care anymore!! =) Btw, I guess all of you were hungry right?

SC cast: Yeah sure.

Suu: Amu-chan, chara change!! Desu~

Joyce: okay, we settled food problem. Anyone joining me to watch episode 26 with A LOT of AMUTO SCENES?!!! =)

Ikuto DRAGGING Amu: let's go.

Tadase: Nii-san!!

Utau: Ikuto!!~~~

Yoru, Ran and Miki: we should go too.

Suu: AMU-CHAN...AREN'T WE MAKING COOKIES AND TEA? Desu~~

*after 6 minutes*

Joyce: That was great!! Ikuto pulled Amu face to face and said…

Ikuto: "I lied".Amu, it's your favourite part, right?

Joyce: *fangirl screams*

Utau, Tadase: O___O …

Amu: NO!!!! O/////O

Hikaru: Hello.

Joyce: I'm sorry I'd left you out with Director Hoshina.

Hikaru: It's okay. I know how to read.

Everyone: …..

Hikaru: I gathered some information from **the** show Shugo that Ikuto had left after kissing Amu...and Lulu left for France.

Joyce (whispers to Hikaru): I thought you were in that show...

Ikuto: Gozen.W-wait I shouldn't be calling you that. I'M FREE FROM EASTER ALREADY!! let me complete what I wanted to say. AMU, I know you enjoyed that kiss *smirks*

Amu: Ikuto, are you trying to imitate Tadase when he chara-change? And n-no. I-I didn't e-enjoy o-one bit-t.

Ikuto: No. and you stuttered, Amu-_koi_.

Tadase: AMU-**KOI**??!!! Don't call her that!!

Utau: IKUTOOOO~~*sniffs*

Kukai: I.K.U.T.O.!!! **Utau became crazy** because of YOU.

Ikuto: hehh~~ I don't know you're with my sister.

Utau: Kukai is not!!

Rima: Yes he is.

Yaya: Yaya-chan can prove it.

Utau: Then Rima is coupling with Nagihiko right?

Rima: O/////O AM NOT!

Nagihiko: not…. not really!! (Shouting from in the toilet)

Yaya: I think you are! (Shouts back to Nagihiko)

Amu: Isn't Nadeshiko in the toilet?

Nagihiko: I'M USING EMILY'S TOILET! And Yaya-chan, I am...n-not!

Emily: WHAT? It's cool though ^^

Yaya: Says who?!

Nagihiko: Then you're with Kairi-kun, right?? (..Still in toilet...)

Yaya: e-eto...NO!

Ikuto: So the main point is I can call Amu,'Amu-_koi_' right? Since Tadase calls Amu: Amu-chan.*hugging amu*

SC casts: *slaps forehead*

Amu: YOU BAKA!!!

Ikuto: But you are...

Utau: MY BAKA!! IKUTO IS MY BAKA!! ^.^

Kairi: I-I'm not with Yuiki-chan.I confessed to Amu!

Yukari: Kairi! You DID O.O?

Amu: So-da-ne~ (that's right.) I almost forgot.

Kairi: T^T...and yes, sis.

Ikuto: That NERD confessed to you? Amu-_koi_? ~

Kairi: Who are you calling a NERD, HENTAI NEKO?

Ikuto: Who taught you that word? *shoots death glares to Kairi*

Kairi: Episode 3.

Amu: wrong. It's supposed to be: the perverted cat-eared cosplay boy!

Ikuto: So you remembered my nickname, huh Amu-_koi._

Amu: ummm...

Ikuto: LISTEN UP, I, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO ALSO CONFESSED TO AMU.

Everyone: you did??

Ikuto: *slaps forehead*Uhh yeah?! Before I kissed Amu I said:" I have a secret to confess to you". It means I LOVE HER, by kissing her cheek :3

Kairi: Joker, he did???

Amu: yeah. *blushes MADLY*

Ikuto: Stop calling Amu-_koi_: **Joker**, NERD.

Kairi: Watch your words.

Tadase: OKAY. I LOVE AMU-CHAN THE MOST.

Ikuto, Kairi: What makes you say that? *long faces*

Tadase: I said I love you to Amu-chan almost everyday.

Amu: O//////O

Tadase, Ikuto and Kairi: OBVIOUSLY I LOVE AMU THE MOST!!!!!

Rima: let Amu choose the , bring me cocoa.

Yaya: Isn't it Amu-chi and Suu's job? They chara-naried just now.

Suu: I can't -kun snatched Amu-chan away to watch episode 26 when we're about to start cooking desu~~

Yaya: Alright…Yaya-chi will prepare some cocoa for Rima-tan.

Rima: Choose the right brand okay.

Amu: ummm….I love...

Tadase: ME. *smiling*

Ikuto: ME. *smirking*

Kairi: ME. *nothing*

Amu: I...

Joyce: MAY I HAVE A WORD HERE.I'M THE HOSTER.

Everyone: ….

Joyce: I'M SO I'VE SHOULDN'T LEAVE YOU ALL HERE.

Ikuto: Joyce. You just spoiled the moment when Amu's going to say who she REALLY loves. _Obviously it's me. She said 'I' first. Isn't that right, AMU-KOI?_

Tadase: NOT REALLY! Amu-chan can say: 'I' love Tadase.

Kairi: or 'Kairi'.

Ikuto, Tadase: . . .

Amu: Joyce you saved my life~~ :DDDD

Joyce: W-whatever. Question 3. Amu.

Ikuto: Joyce, ask her who she loves most. Please…

Joyce: Even though I'm your fangirl, but, NO. (_I ACTUALLY want to_ T.T)

Ikuto: awww...*pouts*

Joyce: explaining, why did you call Ikuto his name **IKUTO**, but others with –**kun** or –**chan? **

Ikuto: Cool, I wonder why, Amu-_koi._

Amu: =/////= O-Obviously is because I respect him….

Ikuto: I like you calling me Ikuto-kun or -KOI.A better choice.

Tadase: Because Amu hates you, nii-san.

Amu: Tadase-kun, I-I don't hate h-him...

Kairi, Tadase: O_O*gives Ikuto the _don't-you-dare-to-touch-Amu look_*

Joyce: This interview may take days, so I already rent a hotel for you guys, okay?

SC cast: What hotel?

Joyce: *sweat dropped* ….actually an abandoned house (which is my neighbours' house)...They left not long ago...

Ikuto: Amu, you should stay close to me. Nowadays, abandoned house have DIRTY THINGS like GHOSTS.*hugs Amu*

Utau: IKUTO!

Ikuto: what?

Yaya: COCOA IS READY!!!!!

Rima: *sips* acceptable.

Nagihiko: Hey, I'm back from the toilet.

Amu: Where's Nadeshiko?? I saw her just now.

Nagihiko: O_O Must be...your...imagination! Nadeshiko isn't coming.

Amu: O-owh...

Ikuto: I'll comfort you, Amu-_koi_~*touches Amu's hair*

Amu: Don't touch me you HENTAI!!!!!!!

Tadase, Kairi: ^_^

Amu: What's that?

Tadase, Kairi: nothing.

Saaya: *raises hand*

Joyce: Yes, Saaya?

Saaya: *rolls eyes* Why am I here again?

Joyce: I promise to let you sit between Kukai and Tadase-kun.

Emily: You are sitting in between now, 't you notice?

Saaya: *shocked* -SAMA, TADASE-SAMA!! ~~~ Kyaaaaaaaa~~

Utau: Like what the heck??!!

Kukai: Huh~ Utau, I don't know you're that harsh.

Ikuto: Utau, if you're jealous admit it.

Yaya: Ikuto-**chi** is right :3

Ikuto: -**CHI**?

Yaya: Oh...**-chi**. I mean –**kun**, gomennasai!

Amu: bwhahahahaha!! Does that make Ikuto change his sex?

Ikuto: you wanna have sex o.0?

Amu: SHEESH, P-PERV.I mean sex as in gender, since Yaya called you Ikuto**-chi** xDD

Ikuto: grrrr.

Yaya: I said GOMEN!

Rima: That was a BAD JOKE, Yaya.

Yaya: Rima-tan! It's not supposed to be a joke!!

Amu: RIMA'S SUDDEN CHARACTER-CHANGE?!

Saaya: H-HOTORI kun?

Tadase: DON'T ADDRESS ME AS PRINCE, I'M THE KING! AND YOU, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO, WILL HELP ME ON WORLD DOMINATION!!!

Amu: Who the heck said ouji (prince)???

Ikuto: Why specify me. And, Amu-koi, it's obviously Yuiki-chan's fault.

Yaya: WHAT?

Ikuto: Should I be on teaching mode?

Utau: ANYTHING~~ ikuto~~ *drools*

Kukai: U-Utau...

Saaya:Utan. STOP making my Souma-kun worried about you.

Utau: IT'S U-T-A-U!!!

Ikuto: I guess I'll start.

Tadase: SHIO-MIN!! LISTEN TO COMMONER TSUKIYOMI!!!

Ikuto: -.-…Yuiki-chan said: "Oh**...-chi"**, which almost sounds like Ouji. (Prince)

SC cast except crazy Tadase and Rima: *jaws dropped*

Tadase: I'M NO OUJI, I AM KINGER!!!!

Joyce: You mean 'king'.

Tadase: KINGER.

Joyce: (English spelling and pronunciation faillllllll) -_-...O-Okay.

Rima: (still in chara change mode) THESE GAGS ARE NOT FUNNY!!!!! AT ALL!

Amu: R-Rima...

Rima: U-SAI! (Shut up) *does the bala-balance, then, the weirdo dance*

Everyone: O____O

Rima: IF YOU'RE NOT IN PERFECT POSITION, HOW WILL YOU BE A FAMOUS COMEDIAN THEN?!!!!!!!!

Tadase: MASHIRO-SAN!! SEEMS THAT YOU'RE ON THE SAME SIDE WITH I CONQUER THE WORLD; I NEED A PERFECT COMEDIAN TOO.

Rima, Tadase: AHH-HAHAHAHAHA…AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Kusu-kusu, Kiseki: They gone too far this time -__-"

**----after 5 minutes of "world domination"----**

Rima, Tadase: gomen~

Joyce: It's okay. You make my interview MORE WONDERFUL, JUST WONDERFUL…*cries*

Rima: ….

Amu and Ikuto: Neh Joyce, It's alright... *pats Joyce's head*

Joyce: WHO PATTED MY HEAD??

Amu: *points at Ikuto*

Joyce: OMFG!!!!! IKUTO JUST PATTED ME _**(I wish this really happens to me!!!**_)!!I AM ALL HYPER NOW; ALL THANKS TO IKUTO, WHAT QUESTION ARE WE IN?????

Lulu: #4.

Amu: I'd also help to cheer Joyce up, how come she didn't praise me?? ):

Tadase: Amu-chan! ~ You shouldn't wish for Joyce to repay you.

Amu: O/////O T-tadase-kun...

Yoru: *shouts through megaphone* TADASE KUN IS A NATURAL PLAYBOY!!!!!!

Everyone: *speechless*

Ikuto: I kinda agree that.

Amu: WHAT?

Kairi: ….

Amu: I think Ikuto is more suitable for the name 'playboy'.

Ikuto: Does that make me hotter? Amu-koi?

Utau: -SQUEALS- OF COURSE Y-

Joyce: NO. Utau wanna say NO.

Amu: can't compare to your Kukai huh, Utau? :D

Utau: NO.I WAS TRYING TO SAY THAT IKUTO-

Joyce: is not that good as my Kukai. Now Utau back to your seat, tyvm.

Lulu: Joyce…question #4??

Joyce: OH YES. About that. It's getting late now*yawnssss*.I'm going to doze off.

Lulu: SHEESH.

Everyone: ……..

Ikuto: Make sure you sleep next to me, Amu-koi.

Amu: URGHHHHHHH!!! BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**That's all for chapter 1.**** :DD**

**_~~How it works~~_**

**If I get reviews then I'll update. You call can ask 5 questions in your reviews. Until 5-8 reviews, I'll go for the next chapter. I hope my friend doesn't mind because I take her ideas.**

**Xiu Ching: OH YES I DO!!**

**Joyce: *screams and runs away***

**P/s: the questions from chapter one are from my other friend ;))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I am sowww happehh because I have reviews already :) **

Joyce: Today we'll be answering Dattebayo4321's questions! (_Thanks for complaining about Tadagay XD_)

Ikuto: Sweet!

Amu: -___-

Joyce: *pokes at Emily* tehh disclaimer thingehh…

Emily: _Joyce and Emily don't own Shugo Chara,Shugo Chara Doki! or Party!,and neither of its characters._

Joyce: Question number one. Amu, what things do you like about YOUR kitty, aka Ikuto?

Amu: MY KITTY?!PSAHHH~

Ikuto: *purrs*

Amu: He is very helpful and umm….a-and I'm able t-to t-tell h-him my feelings w-when I t-talk to h-him…

Kairi: *thinking*= since when he's helpful?

Utau: and also HAWT!!

Joyce: Excuse me Utau; I don't see your name is called Amu. So let's move on to question , if you And Amu-chan could get married, can Dattebayo4321 be your guys wedding planner? (She's only 14 :D)

Ikuto: Joyce, send this message to Dattebayo4321, it's AMU-KOI, NOT 'CHAN'

Joyce: Only you(Ikuto) calls Amu with a '_koi_' -.-

Ikuto: *pouts* yeah, I forgot to answer the question. Wow we're getting married so fast huh, Amu-koi.

Amu: I'm only 12!!!! *grrr*

TadaGAY: STOP CALLING HER AMU-KOI!! HOLY CR-

Joyce: No fighting in my house. If you broke my mother's pot you're gonna pay for it!

TadaGAY: hmph!

Ikuto: Sure she can be our wedding planner. I WANT EXTRA CAT FEATURES IN THE BALLROOM, AND THEN, HEART, SPADE, CLOVER AND DIAMOND ON AMU'S DRESS….OH, SOMETHING LIKE THE AMULET FORTUNE… (too excited)

Everyone except over exciting Ikuto: *gasp*...(LOL)

Amu: This is too early. O.O

Joyce: Let him be. Yay it's question 3! Rima, would you go on a trip with Nagi on a cruise?

(Dattebayo4321 coming in line….): *FANGIRL SQUEALS till the whole scene shaking*

Joyce: THE VASE!!!!

Vase: ohh~~on my way to the heaven~

Emily: SOMEONE JUST HELP OUT!

Kairi: SAMURAI SWORD! (_Does he wanna cut the vase or something? o.0_)

Joyce: ARE YOU INSANE?! DO NOT CHARA-CHANGE!!!! JUST SCOOP THE VASE UP!

Vase: …

Joyce: the vase didn't break.

Ikuto: ^ ^ Thanks to my neko tail! =) I scooped up with my tail!!

Joyce: THANKS! Phew.

Nagi: *raises hand* about the question...

Rima: I will go.

SC casts: *clapping hands and throwing confetti*

Rima: …If Amu goes with me. Yaya. Cocoa please.

Yaya: Yaya-chan cannot help. Joyce locked all her cupboards.

Joyce: STOP DRINKING MY MOTHER'S!! THERE'S ONLY 3 PACKET LEFT!!

Nagi: D: Aww...Rima still needs Amu.

Amu: e-eto...I feel sorry for Nagi.

Joyce: me too. Question 4. Nagi, if you and Rima do go on the cruise, would you confess to her?

Nagi: Yes. I can confess now. I love you, Ri-

Rima: …Ripley's steak.(it is veeery delicious.)

Nagi: sobsobsob T^T

Joyce: RIIIIIIIIIIIMA!!!!DON'T YOU LOVE NAGI?!?!!

Rima: Of course I do. But today is not the right time to say these things.

Amu: O_O

Joyce: … A-atleast Rima likes Nagi ..

Emily: OMFG I CAN'T BELIEVE SCHOOL'S REOPENING!! SHOOT! SHOOT!

Joyce: you're so random. I need more REVIEWS please!!! I wanna finish this story ASAP!! *Cries river*

Ikuto: Let's swim to our hearts content,Amu-koi.

Amu: EWWW...

TadaGAY: I like pies.

Ikuto: I am a dinosaur.

Utau: THE SMEXY ONE (:

TadaGAY: Cranberry is better than coconut cream pies...

Joyce: Suddenly everyone's so random. Alright. Question 5 is for MIKI!!

Emily: As you know, Miki has SOOO MANY LOVES like Am-

Amu: I DO NOT!!

Ikuto: D:

Miki: I have more :333

Joyce: But if you have to choose your soul chara by the selected five boy charas, who would you pick out of the five? The five selected are Kiseki, Yoru, Rhythm, Musashi, and Daichi!

Miki: :333 I don't know.

Kiseki: In current episode 13 in Shugo Chara Party!, she confessed that she like me and Rhythm. I'M BEING ADMIRED BY MY COMMONERS OH-MY-GAWD~~

Pepe: Like who except Miki?

Kiseki: u-umm... ahh forget it.

Joyce: YOU NEED TO GIVE AN ANSWER TO DATTEBAYO4321!!! NOT 'I DON'T KNOW'!!!

Suu: But in Episode 25 of season 1, Miki thought of Yoru first...Kiseki second, and Daichi third...

Yoru: Me-nya?!

Kusu-kusu: But her new crush is Rhythm.

Miki: uh-uhhhhhhhhhhh..

Musashi: a warrior has never thought of his other half.

Amu: YEAH RIGHTTTT.

Dia: The main three are Yoru,Kiseki and Rhythm, right Miki?

Miki: Kyaa~~

Emily: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Amu: whud.

Joyce: *eyes on TV* she's watching Shugo Chara Doki! A-and the theme song :DDD Ikuto looks so cute!!!! Not like Tadase the cranberry pie.

Ikuto: Thanks :3

Tadase: Apple pie.

Amu: has Tadase gone nuts today?!

Tadase: Chestnut pie is the worst.

Joyce: This episode Emily is watching is about Cats' Ears :D And AMUTONESS!!

Ikuto: -smirks and hugs Amu-

Amu: -_____-"

Joyce: Oh yeahh! MIKI!! ANSWER THE QUESTION NOW!

Emily: *in living room watching SC doki* YORU-NYA!!! =33

Miki: umm…WHATEVER! YORU THEN.

Yoru: ME-NYA?!

Kiseki: OHMYGODDDDDDDD!! O.O

Rhythm: Kiseki, stay cool man! ~

Miki: Rhythm… ahhh...

Yoru: NOT GOOD-NYA!!MIKI!!!

Joyce: XD

**Here you go, chapter 2! I wanna finish this story ASAP because school's reopening and I don't want to leave the story hanging. Thanks for the review, Dattebayo4321 =D **

**Peace out!! ^_^  
ps: I support YoruxMiki XD !!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again. I think I'm very free****, infact too free! I mean look at mehh! I update every single day!! :DDD  
****Owkays the second review is also from dattebayo4321. **

**Ikuto: SHE AGAIN, HUH.**

**Joyce: Yeah .SO DO YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEM WITH THAT?**

**Ikuto: No.**

**Joyce: good cat.**

Tadagay: PIE.

Joyce: I'm getting busy because my mum wants me to babysit my nieces (I'm not in my 20's.) aww shucks.

Ikuto: That makes you an aunty.

Joyce: DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!! STOP MAKING ME REPEATING MY WORDS!!

Yoru: _Joyce and Emily don't own Shugo Chara,Shugo Chara Doki! or Party!,and neither of its characters-nya. _

Joyce: Questyy one. Oh it's for Utau-chan!

Utau: Must be one of those fangirls who supports Ikuto an-

Joyce: Do you LOVE Kukai?

Kukai: -grins-

Saaya: KUKAI-SAMA!!! NOOOOOOO!!

Emily: I HATE YOU YAMABUKI! –throws rocks at saaya-

Utau: -light blush- -coughs- No.

Kukai: -cries-

Utau: …well a bit.

Kukai: -teardrops sucked back in his eyes XD- YAY UTAU!! ((:

Ikuto: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW,I'M OFFICIALLY AMU'S.

Joyce: Peach-pit hasn't said it's an Amuto ending.

Ikuto: D:

Joyce: BUT I BET IT IS!!!YAY AMUTO!

Amu: ……

Ikuto: -stomach growling-

Kukai: THAT'S SO COOL!

Amu:.. O_O…

Others: -GASP-

Suu: Ikuto-kun is hungry-desu! I better make some cookies-desu.

Ikuto: I want catnip.

Suu: That's so disgusting-desu. Cookies!!!-desu! ~

Ikuto: -_____- IMMA WEIRDO.

Tadagay: I WANT CRANBERRY PIE .

Dattebayo4321: -slaps Tadagay- DO YOU KNOW, GOOSEBERRY PIE IS MORE DELICIOUS THAN CRANBERRY PIE?! *throws cream pie towards Tadagay's face*

Joyce: OMGOMGOMG! Don't dirteh the flooooooooooooooooooooor!!!!

Dattebayo4321: -disappears-

Tadagay: -licks the floor-

Amu: O.O the princely figure is RUINED!!!!!!! X_X (don't dare to look at Tadagay)

Kairi: King has become insane. I'll jot that down.

Joyce: …Okay. Question number two's for Kukai!

Kukai: YOSH!

Joyce: Dattebayo4321 asks whether she can call you Kukai.

Kukai: Isn't my name Kukai?

Joyce: So that's a yes!

Dattebayo4321: -came out from random teleport machine- *fangirl screams* -goes back random teleport machine-

Vase: Luckily someone taped me! I won't drop again (:

Joyce: Hurray vase! It's question 3 now! Kairi, Dattebayo4321 think ninjas are better than samurai. Do you agree?

Kairi: HMPH. She takes samurais too light! Musashi! Chara-change! –Goes after Dattebayo4321-

Joyce: That is a 'no', right?

Ikuto: See Amu-koi. You should be NOT with that nerd. He's too violent when he chara-changes.

Amu: I don't think the **peverted-cat-eared-cosplay boy** should tell me these things.

Ikuto: YOU REMEMBER MY NICKNAME, AMU-KOI.

Tadase: DON'T CALL HER AMU-KOI!!

Ikuto: Then what should I call her, Pie-king?

Tadase: amu-pie.

Amu: -vomits, dies, and revives-

Joyce: Oh dear.

Amu: what?

Ikuto: this is a tough question.

Utau: OH IKUTO BEING A MIND READER IS SO CO-

Joyce, Amu: -LAME.

Ikuto: D:

Joyce: a-and this is ONE tough question. Yoru, can Dattebayo4321 rent you for a day proving that shugo charas are real?!

Miki: Yoru! Answer the question~~ –goes to dreamy mode-

Yoru: Umm, you do know this is a fanfic-nya. So, it's not real-nya…

Dattebayo4321: -teleports from nowhere- WHAT?! SHUGO CHARAS ARE FAKE?!

Random people: *BOOOOOO*...

Ran: YORU!!! *glares*

Yoru: Alright-nya! You can take me home but you will have a hard time seeing me, unless you have your own shugo chara-nya.

Dattebayo4321: YEAH! But, I don't think I have a shugo chara.

Amu: AM I SENSING AN X-EGG?!

Ikuto: Yoru I'll miss you :33

Yoru: IKUTOOO-NYA! *criesssssssssss*

Dattebayo4321: W-WAIT I GOTTA GO, KAIRI IS HUNTING ME! –disappears once again, without taking Yoru-

Yoru: She totally forgot about me.

Joyce: Oh the last question is my favourite.

Rima: Really?

Nagi: Hey guys! Nagi's here! -smiles with sparkling teeth-

Amu: What...What the heck.

Nagi: RHYTHM…YOU'D CHARA-CHANGE WITHOUT ASKING ME!

Rhythm: Juz gotta be cooooooool ;D

Miki: kyaa…

Yoru: EEEKK!!!PLAYBOY-NYA!

Joyce: Message from Dattebayo4321 to Tadagay: Tadagay, could you please stop thinking that you are gonna rule the world, because my friends, Cyndrella (which is frankly, me), and I are gonna rule the planet while some others are gonna rule the moon!

Tadagay: I should quit ruling the world.

Joyce: That's so not like you.

Tadagay: I'll rule the pie land.

Kiseki: TADASE! SNAP OUT OF IT! OUJI OUJI OUJI OUJI OUJI OUJI!!! Argh!!!!!

Tadagay: It's not working anymore.

Ikuto: NEW NICKNAME INVENTED! : OKOUSAMA-KING-OF-PIE-PIE (:

Amu: IKUTO!

Tadagay: I SHALL RULE THE PIE WORLD! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!

Joyce = Dattebayo4321: he likes pie now. Not taking over the planet.

Tadagay: PIE AND SOLAR SYSTEM, I SHALL TAKE OVER ALL OF THEM~

Joyce: NOW IS SOLAR SYSTEM?! YOU CRAZY TADAGAY!!!

Amu: Tadase-kun…

Tadagay: I LIKEY PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE.  
PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE.  
PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE.  
PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE.  
PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE. PIE.

Utau: YOU FREAKO!

Yaya: Tadase!!! Tadase!!!

Amu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Suu: what about my cookies?! desu~~ stop the chapter from ending!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Umm…end of chapter 3 ****=DD I AM HAPPY THAT THE CRAZY TADAGAY became INSANE TADAGAY. Hey want PIE? XD  
****^.^**Y** –peace out- ! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so free :-) **

**Joyce: ****Today we'll be answering scfan's answer! No, before that I'll pass Dattebayo4321's message XD**

**Message from Datte (tehh new short-form name): **

Thanks Cyndrella for putting all ten of my questions, love it!

Oh, and Amu, call your "cousin" from Naruto to kick Kairi's ***. NINJAS RULE!  
Present time~ Gag manga for Rima-tan, Rima-tan for Nagi, a kitty for amu-chan (ikuto, don't yell at me, i don't swing THAT way...) amu for ikuto and catnip, an embryo for lulu-chan (your one of my favs lulu!), the banana thingy snack for nana, for utau and kukai free passes for all day ramen eating for free, for all the other charas except miki and yoru a special gift, for miki and yoru is a luxurious shugo chara cruise, -gasp for breath-

For tadagay a flaming foot being shoved up your *** (courtesy by my bestie friend!), and Kairi, all the ninjas from the konoha world, with musashi fighting at their side :D.

Amu: Naruto is my cousin?!

Rima: ARGH I WANT VOLUME 4!! YOU GAVE ME VOLUME 1! OUTDATED PERSON!!

Dia: Rima, you should be happy because it's a gift from the bottom of Datte's heart.

Rima: I don't understand Dia-language. -___- Plus, I don't recall myself giving myself to the CROSSDRESS GUY.

Amu: Crossdress?

Nagi: .....

Ikuto: I get Amu! Yay!

Amu: I get a kitty from her. -_- It reminds me of Ikuto.

Ikuto: =3 nya! It is suppose to let you think of me.

Lulu: EMBRYO!

Tadagay: PIE.

Utau, Kukai: cool. But I don't think Malaysia has a ramen shop *sob*...

Nana: Thank you-neyah!

Other charas except the blue couple: I want the cruise. -.-

Yoru: TOO BAD-NYA!

Tadagay: I DON'T HAVE AN ***.

Amu: -gasp, dies-revives-

Ikuto: I KNEW IT!

Kairi, Musashi: WHAT THE HECK! MY OWN HEART, UNLOCK!

**-That freaking annoying chara-change music-**

Kairi: YAYAYA-YAI! DAMN YOU KONOHA WORLD PEOPLE!!

Joyce: ..My house..

Saaya: what do I get?

Joyce: a free invisible ticket to let you shut up.

Amu: Joyce, didn't you get anything?

Joyce: Yes I DO! PEOPLE SHUTTUP!

-Everyone stops talking and moving-

Joyce: I GET THE MOST GRAWSOME LAMBURGINI AND A PURPLE NINJA BIKE.

Everyone: -JEALOUS GLARE-

Lulu: What's GRAWSOME?

Joyce: I work the hardest editing, writing stories you know :) GRAWSOME=GREAT+AWSOME.

Tadase: I know exactly how you feel, PIE.

Datte: -teleports- throw chestnut pie- -disappears-

Joyce: Okay now we'll answer scfan's question!

Ikuto: -throws confetti-

Joyce: It's mainly for shugo charas.

Ikuto: -sucks confetti back with vacuum cleaner-

Joyce: Question 1, Ran, could you train scfan for p.e? She's hopelessly failing (and ikuto, don't make fun other, when tadagay has the bigger butt)

Ikuto: Why should I make fun of her? -___-

Joyce: just thought you might.

Tadagay: I have a big butt to smash in the pie~~

Amu: O___O

Ran: OF COUR-

Miki: Ran only knows how to cheer, she's over active.**H**A_h_AHa**h**_A_!

Ran: I AM NOT! I can chara-change with you, but you can't see me. Shadd. (Wendo language)

Joyce: Don't learn wendo-language*!  
Question 3: will you cook lunch for scfan, Suu?

Suu: sure-desu! What does she want?

Scfan -pops out- surprise me with any food! –disappears-

Suu: I'll go work on the food-desu. Bye-bye!

Joyce: Question twee. Dia, have you ever wondered how amu's charanari would look like if you transformed with her while you still had an x?

Dia: I'd never wondered, but the starts among the sky will tell you the true answer, but first you've had to face obstacles, and become stronger than before.

Joyce: WHAT...WHAT THE HECK.

Amu: -squeezes Dia-

Dia: No. But it will be very cool !!StoP SqeeEeZiNg Me!

Joyce: Miki and Yoru the next question is for you! Hey it rhymes!

Joyce: Miki and Yoru the next question is for you!

Joyce: Miki and Yoru the next question is for you! ~~lalalalaaaaaaaaaa

Tadase: Pie!!

Datte: -comes down from UFO spaceship- -sucks Tadase up- -disappears-

Amu: T-TADASE!

Ikuto: Amu's mine now 3

Kairi: I-I'm still here…*coughs*

Ikuto: here fighting, you mean.

Musashi: KAIRI! LOOK OUT!

Kairi: INAZUMA BLADE!!!!!!!!!!

Joyce: o-oh. The question! Miki and Yoru!! Are you two going out now?

Miki: We are shugo charas, we don't like, "date" each other. And get married and stuffs.

Joyce: -stares at Miki-

Yoru: Yes-nya.

Miki: The cover-the-truth-plan phaillllllllll.

*PIANG!*

Joyce: WHAT IS THAT?!

Kairi: Your vase.

Joyce: POO ON YOU KAIRI! CALL YOUR MOTHER HERE NOW! S*** YOU KAIRI! FU!!&*%$£,"454$$"£"4"!76^$?!!`%$^&%??./  
113/???/*/////!!£$%^&*())__+(shame ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Kairi: gomennasai.

Vase: UHH-UHHH…

Joyce: AMU! AMU!!!!!

Amu: Suu! Chara-nari!

Suu: but the lunch..

Amu: CHARA-NARI NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

-irritating chara-change music-

Ikuto: Amu looks sexy without wear anything (omgawd eww) when halfway chara-changing..

Amu: HOW COULD POSSIBLY SEE THAT?! IT'S COVERED! C-O-V-E-R-E-D!!

Ikuto: nahh it's only my imagination.

Amu: Chara-nari: Amulet Clover! Remake honey!

Vase: I REVIVED! YAY!!

Joyce: after KAIRI THAT COWARD RUNNING AWAY!!

Datte: LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOO!

Amu: OMG who's going to ask the question?

Ikuto: ME! Joyce left her computer here and the review from Scfan is still there :D

Amu:*slaps forehead*

Tadagay: PIE.

Lulu: Didn't Datte take you away?

Tadagay: Datte is after Kairi now, not me, Okousama-king-of-pie-pie.

Ikuto: Oh so you do like the nickname x) And the last question is: Since, Datte is our wedding planner for me and amu-koi's wedd-

Amu: I AM NOT MARRYING YOU!

Tadagay: PIE.

Ikuto: Let me finish, amu-koi. Scfan wants to be our security (:

Amu: I'm not going to answer this question -_____-

Ikuto: Then I will. Okay you can be our security (: I know how Tadagay is aiming to destroy our wedding.

Tadagay: PIE.

Scfan: -FANGIRL SCREAMS- I GET TO BE THE SECURITY! OH MAHH GAWD!

Ikuto: -smirks-

Amu: PERVERT!

Suu: Lunch is ready…

Scfan: TY, suu (:

Joyce, Datte: COME BACK SAH-MOO-LAI!

**Sry for the short chapter, I was quite rush ): , I'll get to watch movie-Alvin and the chipmunks 2 with my friendssss (: Yay m****e!**

**Hmm,when am I gonna stop writing this story?  
ps: wendo-language is from my cousin xD**


	5. Author's note

Author's note: OMG it's 2010. _Happy New Year ;)_

As you know... I'm going to my SECONDARY SCHOOL AFTER 2 DAYS.  
I know, sad. BUT, I still can update every Saturday or FREE TIME (like, if I have...)

I need reviews **yeahs**! D: If not, this story is DEAD.  
Ohh-keisss. **Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 : not exactly a chapter

Joyce: Hello. Look at the time. It's Saturday!!

Ikuto: -throws confetti-

Joyce: Today we will be answering……nobody's question.

All characters: WHAT?!

Joyce: -sighs- I came for an update (: I'll tell you about my school life!

Ikuto: -____-

Joyce: I am in secondary school now. In Malaysia, we don't have middle school or high school. Just secondary school. Ages 13 to 17.

Ikuto: wharddd? So weird.

Joyce: -coughs- yes. I will begin ranting on my school.

Amu: I thought you said you actually enjoy your new school?

Joyce: There's still something to rant actually.

Rima: You look moody today -.- I don't like it.

Joyce: -sighs- Indeed. I cannot continue the story without reviews. Everyone is busy about school you know.

Ikuto: This will be the MOODY-EST chapter.

Joyce: -inhales air deeply, release- I HATE YOU COCURRICULUMS. Not saying that the uniform is lame, but the timing. Is like I go to school for a day. 24 hours.

Ikuto: Classes ends at 2.30p.m. Isn't it?

Joyce: and if plus the time staying back for cocurriculums makes it 5.30p.m., and I reach home at 6.00p.m. Or more than that!

All characters: -gasp-

Joyce: now rants for canteen.

Amu: Canteen??

Joyce: yuhh. I fudging hate the canteen. Is like you need to squeeze yourself to buy food. And the fastest stall is the noodles. I hate noodles. After I bought the food, there's only five minutes left to let me enjoy my food. There's two recess time. One in the morning and one is after school. During the cocurriculum days. They give you like fourty minutes for the second recess and after **the war of squeezing and being pushed**, I left ten minutes ONLY. Because we are the younger ones so we got bullied. Go **jiak sai** lahh!

Nagihiko: The Malaysia accent is coming out from Joyce's mouth~

Joyce: -gasp, quickly covers mouth-

Ikuto: oooh I wanna learn Malaysia talking.

Joyce: If you are Malaysian say "lah". Jiak sai is in Hokkien.

Ikuto: Hockey-yen?

Joyce: -slaps forehead- AHH FORGET IT.

Amu: Why say "lah"?

Joyce: Malaysians take it as a habit. XD

Amu: Only rude people without schooling talks like that.

Joyce: DOES IT REFER TO ME?!!!!!

Amu: *sweat dropped* uhh no! Heheh...

Ikuto: What's "jiak sai".

Joyce: I rated it K+. I cannot say here.

Ikuto: PLEASE.

Joyce: …

Ikuto: PLEASE……………………………………….

Joyce: -covered with saliva- Fine. It means **eat shit**.

Yaya: WHAT???? Omgawd.

Ikuto: -looks at Tadagay-

Tadagay: wffhuut? – Mouth filled with pie-

Ikuto: JIAK SAI LAH YOU!

Tadagay: -stares at Ikuto for a moment, continue eating pie.-

Ikuto: I was dumbfounded.

Amu: bwahhahaha!

Joyce: I joined St John for uniforms. It's quite kewl though. But you need to pass this exam to get to wear the uniform.

Ikuto: Why?

Joyce: You'll feel very LC when you wear that shirt. It's like you're a mini doctor!

Ikuto: Yay! teach me the new word. The LC word.

Joyce: LC. Lan Ci.

Ikuto: Lan Chee?

Joyce: You pronounce as Lan See. Means very proud.

Amu: In which type of proud?

Joyce: show off.

Ikuto: I'll jot that down. Tadase!

Tadagay: hmmm?

Ikuto: LAN CI !!

Joyce: IKUTO! –throws stones and pebbles- don't simply use the word!

Ikuto: okay, okay..

-der der der ! –

Rima: Nani-ko-le(however it is spelled)?

Joyce: My MSN.

Ikuto: oh.

Joyce: Hey look. My friend wanna ask Ikuto a question.

Ikuto: Yuh?

Joyce: "why do you like Amu?"

Amu: O/////O

Ikuto: She understands me well. That's all.

-Silence-

Amu: HEHHHHHHHHHH?! Isn't it more than that?!

Ikuto: oh so you want me to say more huh, Amu-koi?

Kairi: -_________-.

Ikuto: I'll show you a longer face, nerd -____________________-

Kairi: -_____________________________________-

Joyce: KAIRI, SHADDAP!!1!/?!!! JUST BECAUSE DATTE IS GONE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SURVIVE!!!!!!

Kairi: Datte's GONE?

Joyce: uh NO! I mean she's not here YET.-evil grin-

Ikuto: You are not satisified with my question right amu-koi? Want me to say more?-smirks-

Amu: N-not really! Haha! I was only ASKING! HAH! I don't expect anything more than that!

Ikuto: really?

Amu: Y-YES!

Joyce: ^w^ I'm so happy that I finished the manga Shugo Chara!

Amu: and .. Shugo Chara Encore is coming out soon =)

Joyce: YUPP! MORE AMUTO SCENES!!!!!

Amu: e-eh??

Ikuto: yup.

Joyce: New episode of SC party came out today. Oh it's that fudging RIKKA again.

Rikka: you hate me??

Joyce: because you're over dramatic.

Rikka: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! *cries*

Joyce: That shows it.

Joyce: Goodbye peeps.

Ikuto: Bye. :)

Rikka: WAD OVER DRAMATIC? WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! GAAAAH!!

**There you go. Another chapter. I was rushing -.- School next week. At least I survived one week of school =DD**

**Byebye.**


	7. Chapter 7 : not exactly a chapter 2

Joyce: I guess I will never end this fudging story.

Ikuto: That's harsh.

Joyce: I know! I'm very down.

Ikuto: Is that supposed to be a topic?

Joyce: Yes.

Amu: Okay.

Joyce: There's this girl who knew this guy...

Ikuto: And that girl is Joyce…

Utau: MIND READER! =3333

Amu: -___-

Joyce: Yes, that girl is me. And this guy is from my primary school when I was GUY was in the same class as me.

Amu: uh-huh…

Joyce: One day we were talking about Lady Gaga.

Amu: I LOVE HER =D

Joyce: Me too! And I told him I watch Lady Gaga's video by commenting in his Facebook.

Ikuto: ….

Joyce: He was like all "OMG YOU DIRTY **FUDGER. **^*$%%8*^%5???!`¬!"56))*(_++= YOU HAVE A SICK MIND."

Amu: O___O

Joyce: Just because I watched her vids and read some T or M rated story in Fanficition doesn't prove anything too. And in the other hand, YAY FOR UPDATING **HARD TO GET**, NIKKI!

Ikuto: In that story I am a playboy! –smirks-

Amu: eww.

Joyce: back to my story. He log out from Facebook after a few moments "scolding" me. His bro log in then.

Ikuto: and his bro name was Joyce!

Rima: WHAT?

Joyce: IT IS NOT! It's… ahhh I don't wanna say. Then his bro commented on that guy's video (that Poker Face video he uploaded and caused the unnecessary fight).  
I got notifications so I started to reply his bro.

Ikuto: This will be a long story. I'm going to quit.

Joyce: There are still questions later!

Ikuto: -turns back- I guess I'll stay. Since I have "no choice".

Joyce: ..Riiiiiiiight. Then I told his bro that his younger bro ACTUALLY said I'm sick minded.

Amu: What happened?

Joyce: He said = what's sick minded?

Ikuto: -vomits- He is the same age as me! Excuse me! –coughs-

Joyce: Yeah he's 17. And he don't know what's sick minded. See how clean L- his bro's mind is. Not like his **darn** younger bro.

Ikuto: L??

Amu: L?

All people except Joyce: HEHHHHHHHHH?

Joyce: N-nothing! I explained to him what does sick minded means and also tell him to remind THAT GUY that I'm not sick minded. And his bro said = my younger bro got influence by his friends. (Which are those from my class, they too, say those BAD WORDS kids shouldn't know about)

Ikuto: heh, but you're a teenager now.

Joyce: yeah. Guess what happened the next day.

Ikuto: What?

Amu: Heh~~ I thought **someone** is a mind reader.

Ikuto: -_____________-

Joyce: Haha. The next day, this fudging bytch commented on THAT GUY'S video. Saying that I'm a dumbass.

Ikuto: BUT THEN, the smart Joyce knew that bytch is THAT GUY.

Amu: how?

Joyce: Not saying. Then I said = Stop using another account to rant on me. After two days, that bytch again lied ALOT. I'm too stress because that guy is trying to run away from reality.

Ikuto: So, Joyce decided to say **sorry **to that bytch and that guy.

Lulu: WHAT? IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! THAT GUY is trying to run away from you so he thought he can lie and keep on ranting on you!

Joyce: I don't care. If that will make him stop ranting on me, and make him happy then that's the end.

Amu: You talked like you'd actually LIKE him.

Joyce: Used to. Until that fight happened. I liked him and then I hate him.

Nagi: You know there's a quote saying: _You like him, then you hate him and you miss him._

Joyce: -sniffs- yeah. That refers to Amu, too.

Amu: ME?!!!!!

Ikuto: First you like me, then you hate me...and you MISS me.

Amu: =/////= as if!!

Rima: I feel sad for Joyce.

Joyce: I'm waiting for him to apologize to me.

Yaya: But if you apologize to him first will he apologize to you?! There's only a percentage of 0.000000000000000001%!

Joyce: Oh yuh, he likes someone else. So yeah, I'm trying to forget him, but he makes me hate him by himself.

Ikuto: MAN POWER!

Amu: -slaps Ikuto- CAN'T YOU SEE JOYCE IS DOWN?!

Joyce: Faaah. I'm going to see him during March.

Ikuto: WHAT?

Joyce: I'm going back to my primary school, every ex-students of 2009 has to.

Amu: -gasp-

Joyce: It's okay. –sighs- Now to answer questions from animechic12.

Ikuto: woo-hoo?

Amu: uhh. –Glares at Ikuto-

Joyce: would Ikuto ever kiss Amu again?

Ikuto: ferr sureee! :3333

Amu: D:

Ikuto: You actually enjoyed it.

Amu: NO I DON'T! -.-

Ikuto: Yes you do.

Amu:….

Animechic12: -GASP- -FANGIRL SCREAMS- I'm totally hyped!!!!!

Ikuto: -smirks-

Animechic12: -kisses Ikuto on the forehead- -teleports away-

Ikuto: O_O

**BAAAAM!**

Joyce: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Amu: -holding gun- Dammit! I missed her!

Ikuto: heheh. My Amu-koi is **jealous**.

Amu: YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! PERVERT!

Ikuto: Nope. –Kisses Amu on cheek-

Amu: O//////O

Joyce: That's a wonderful ending.

**Well, another not-so chapter. I'm really pissed with that guy. I wish he knows that it is his fault ): Okay then.**

**Bye! Before that. Click the green button down there! That's it =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll answer anonymous reviews..first. =)****  
**

**Pei Li: Yupp.I've wanted to change it to **_**SC talk show**_** but someone had that title HOW DO YOU FIND OUT MY STORY? -gasps-  
GuiGui_x3: you look familiar FYI. What's your name? XD Oh and I can't do your questions in this chapter. My friend PM-ed me for questions. Wait for chapter 9 =)  
**

**Now uploading contents from my script…**

**Loading…**

**Okay. Done.**

Joyce: I'm writing the script in school! Yay me!

Amu: -__-

Ikuto: Shouldn't the teacher be in class?

Joyce: Ha! Apparently my teacher took a cuti-khas! Hooray!

Ikuto: Chutee-cars?

Joyce: I'M LAZY TO EXPLAIN!

Amu: You do know other teachers will come in in the other periods.

Joyce: Yeah. So this is a GREAT opportunity to write the script!

Amu: SC interview became SC daily…or something like that.

Joyce: T^T I was thinking of changing the title to SC talk show! :D

Ikuto: But then someone took the title already –coughs-

Joyce: Yeappp. So there's no way I can change the title. After school I have tuition!!Gaah.

Ikuto: Tuition? O.O

Joyce: Tuition is like HELL! D: ehhh.

Joyce: -walks away from seat-

Amu: EH! EH!!! Where are you going?!

Ikuto: She's leaving us alone =3 Hi, Amu –saying seductively-

Amu: P-PERVERT!

Utau: Grrrr.

Ikuto: -ehem- just to inform, The Shugo Chara MANGA has ended. Joyce was sad, cired, died, revived, until she knows that Shugo Chara Encore! is coming in March!

Tadagay: WOOHOO! PIE =P

Ikuto: Tadase back off! Amu's mineeeeeeeeee! (:

Amu: O////O –NOT!

Ikuto: Shugo Chara Manga ended with AMUTO! Yoru D: yoruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Amu: y-yes. So, whatever. =/////=

Lulu: is that Joyce ever coming b-

Joyce: DID I MISS ANYTHING?

Amu: No.

Ikuto: Yes.

Joyce: -_____-...

Yoru: IKUTOOOOOOOO!

Ikuto: -became insane, hugs Yoru tightly.-

Amu: OMGISH. D: Yoru went back to his egg and Ikuto's soul ):

Ikuto: you feeling sad for me huh, Amu-koi?

Amu: NO!

Joyce: Oh yeaaah. I went to find Y.C. which is a BIG amuto fan, May I repeat, BIG.

Amu: Waisey? Her name?

Joyce: 'Y.C.' her initial!! Yee Ching btw. She say she could help me ask questions about Shugo Chara.

Ikuto: Awh yes! Boom babehhh! C:

Joyce: She had to finish her homework 1st.

Ikuto: I'll take back my words -__-

Joyce: I wish the person next to me is a big Amuto fan D: But she thinks I'm talking to my self since I'm writing using my name.

Ikuto: YEEDIAT!

Amu: wrong spelling.

Ikuto: -___-

Joyce: Datte and Scfan are classmates! And they sit next to each other!

Rhythm: That's so cool (:

Joyce: I KNOW! AND I JUST REAVLED MY IDENTITY TO MY FRIEND SITTING NEXT TO ME.

Tiffany: I can't believe you write stories in FF!

Joyce: we're waiting for Yee Ching to ask questions :)

Kairi: Indeed.

Joyce: You seem quite carefree since Datte is NOT AFTER YOU.

Kairi: Precisely!

Joyce: SHADDAP YOU!

Kairi: Alright.

Joyce: =w= HAHA X3

Ikuto: wut?

Joyce: de QUESTIONS ARE HERE!

Ikuto: BOOM BABE!

Joyce: To Ikuto! Why are you so interested in Amu?

Ikuto: Ooh the second people that asked me this question! =3

Amu: -_________-

Ikuto: Because Amu's is SEXXAY!

Joyce: O_O WHAT?!

Ikuto: Jk jks! Because she cares about me. I have a "thing" for her –smirks-

Amu: Aww ):

Ikuto: My Amu-koi is touched by my words!

Amu: ..not

Ikuto: T_T

Joyce: Questyy 2 for Tadase- I mean, 'gay'.

Tadagay: Pie?

Joyce: Do you think you can win Ikuto and Kairi for –coughs- Amu?

Amu: -___-

Tadagay: well o-

Ikuto: NOUUU. In the Manga, Amu had chosen me!! Ahahahahhahahahha!! And Tsukasa (Tadase, if you'd read the manga) decided to stay SINGLE!!

Tsukasa: -____- I'm only 20++

Ikuto: Whatever!! I'll help Tadase answer the question. "NOUUU".

Joyce: hmph. Fine Ikutouuuuu. The next question is for Rima!

Rima: What is it?

Joyce: An insult. Why are you so short?

Rima: -twitches- Because "tall" is not my thing. Same goes for Nagihiko.

Nagi: T_T I'm not Rima's thing.

Rima: AND YOU YEE QING-

Joyce: Ching.

Rima: YEE CHING WOULD YOU $%*% ON ME I'M SO!"¬4_+=_87^43"?, **^$$%%!

Rima: That's better. Yaya, cocoa.

Yaya: Haik!

Joyce: to Amu, which is your fav. Shugo Chara? And to Nagi, when are you telling Amu the truth?

Amu: ….

RMSD: ME!!!!

Ran: -ehem- I chara-nari most with Amu-chan!

Miki: Oh? Amu has a passion for art and music, butthead!

Ran: WHAT?

Amu: I like you all equally. –Sighs- If I have to choose...then, Miki.

Miki: OHH ME?!!!! I'M BEING ADMIRED AND LOVED 333

Amu: on second thought, Dia.

Dia: Thanks for choosing me.

(Inner thoughts): OMGAWD SHE CHOSEN MEHHH! XD BEAT THAT! *&% MIKI, HAHAHAHAHA!!

Miki: T_T

Joyce: Nagi, your q-question?

Nagi:*sweat*

Amu: What truth? –Glares at Nagi-

Rima: You loose, cross dresser.

Amu: c-cross dresser? What does that mean?

Joyce –hides all dictionary- ( Yee Ching = bad question!) uh...I lost my dictionaries?

Amu: You're not hiding something right, Nagi?

Nagi: NO! OF COURSE NOT! WHY SHOULD I? =D (fake smile)

Amu: -shoots truth gun to Tadase-

Hotaru from GA: Hinamori's gonna pay for my gun.

Joyce: HOTARU? WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE???GO BACK TO XIU CHING'S STORY!

Amu: I invited her. =)

Hotaru: 20 bucks Hinamori. Goodbye,insane humans.

Amu: -pays and roll eyes on Hotaru-

Joyce: -___- o-okay..

Tadase: Nagi is Nade-

Nagi: -runs and fill Tadase's mouth with cream pies-

Amu: N-nade?

Nagi: YUHH! I'M NAGI, NADESHIKO'S TWIN BROTHER! EH-HEH, HEHEHEH.

Amu: What? That's the stupid secret?!

Joyce: Yuh, sure. =) (fake smile no.2)

*bam*

Class: -stands up- Good morning Teac-

Joyce: OMGISH! –Closes book-

Tiffany: You're almost getting caught.

Joyce: Yup.

**Tht's the end XD. I will be updating this story in Saturday =) And yuh,I have made a plot for story number 2,so maybe a NEW STORY IS COMING RIGHT UPPP! (:**

**Ikuto: -comes out from book flatly- Yeah..new..story.. –Dies-**

**Joyce: IKUTO!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Coughs- I'm back!!! :)**

**Yes, yes, I'll be answering questions first.**

**GuiGui_x3: I'm showing off to people that people from GERMANY read my story :D Hahaha!**

**Dattebayo4321: scfan has an evil brother :( Eeek! Them evil bros!**

Ikuto: -coughs-

Joyce: Yes, we can start now. Please stop imitating me! We have TONS OF QUESTIONS!

Ikuto: :) Yesss!

Amu: shattap pervert!

Joyce: What do you **gaiz** think of Shugo Chara Party? GuiGui_x3 hates it!

Ikuto: because there's no me T_T

Joyce: That fudging Rikka is like making almost every episode becoming fillers T_T

Rikka: ME AGAINNNNNNNN?! GAAAH!!

Joyce: yes, you. –Twitches- WHEN WILL PEACH-PIT EVAA PUT IKUTO IN ONE OF THE EPISODES AGAIN?!!

Amu: Ikuto's fan girl. -__-

Ikuto: aren't you jealous ? ehhh?

Amu: -____-

Joyce: ikuto? What would you do if amu and you are locked in a dark small room for two hours?

Ikuto: -smirks- ehehehehehhh. MOLEST her.

Joyce: EWW! But that's what Ikuto will do to her Amu-koi =)

Ikuto: I'll start by kissing her on the cheek and then, *"! £ her ***, and *******************************

Joyce: O_O... Eh, this is not exactly her question, but when Tadase talks about pie, GuiGui_x3 drools over her keyboard wanting for food _

Tadase: What you mean, Jo**pie**?

Joyce: Too much pie. Those pies took over his mind -__- Sorry Gui, Tadase can't stop it.

Joyce: I'll be transferring all questions here =)

4. nagihiko...in some fanfictions you act really perverted (i like it xD)...but i can't imagine you acting perverted...what would you say about yourself?  
are you a perverted playboy or not? XD  
5. and rima? which way do you like nagi better? perverted or...umm...normal? (rimahiko FTW!! xD)  
6. kairi...i just wanted to say that i hate you -.-  
7. tadase...my best friend loves you xD (she's still an amuto fan though)  
8. RIMAHIKO AND KUKAI FTW! x3

Nagi: I am not that perverted –coughs-

Ikuto: But I am :DD

Amu: LIKE ALMOST EVERYONE HERE KNOWS!

Ikuto: awwite.

Rima: Umm. Less-perverted. If he did dirty things to me, I'll whack him and he flies away :)

Nagi: O_O

Joyce: She's a **sibeh** Rimahiko fan XD

Ikuto: TEACH ME THE SIPEHH WORD!

Joyce: -coughs- means: **very**.

Ikuto: I am sibeh perverted. *rawr*

Amu: I am sibeh ANGRY OF IKUTO THAT PERV!

Kairi:** hate** is a strong word. Try to use dislike, student.

Gui: -teleports- WHO YOU CALLING STUDENT, YOU 10 YEAR OLD FREAK! –shoots bullets to Kairi-

Kairi: OH FUDGE. I GOT HOLES IN MY BODIES.

JOYCE: Just go die. I'll wake you if there's ANY QUESTIONS about you.

Kairi: -dies-

Yaya: KAIRI!

Joyce: Whutevahh!

Tadase: bring that friend of yours to help me PIE-DOMINATION!! MUAHAHA!

Kiseki: T___T he doesn't want world domination anymore! –sobs-

Utau: -cough- who says I'm with the brown hair dude?!

Joyce: PEACH-PIT.

Utau: O-of course not!

Kukai: =)

Utau: =/////= o..ok whatever. Kukai is… is… o…k…

Ikuto: Thank gawd sissay left me with Amu for now :)

Joyce: The one and only Mimi Cha = Why do you hate Nagi-nii? What's to hate? DON'T YOU LOVE HIM?

Rima: I haven't accepted him...yet. But I have interest in him –coughs- for now.

Nagi: Yeeeeeheheheheeeeeeeee.

Joyce: NOW TO ANSWER MY CRAZY FAN, DATTE! (Actually scfan XD)

Datte: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, BWAHAHA XD

Joyce: I JUST LOVE TO USE CAPS. XD

Joyce:_ ikuto: when will you go rawr to amu?? :D_

_midori: gah TT_TT why aren't you in this story??_

_Rima: go RAWR to nagi now. what are you doing? I said NOW!_

_Tsugumu: lol, so furny (funny) can I has (have .) your autograph?_

Ikuto: SOONER. –Smirks- I'm gonna f-

Joyce: STOP REPEATING EVERYTHING YOU CAT! (YEH I [heart] CAPS)

Joyce: Plus, I can't put Midori or Tsumugu in here, because they will catch Ikuto and Amu D: . But since you want them to come, so here they are :)

Midori: Hello everyone =)

Tsumugu: WHY IS MY LITTLE SPARROW SITTING WITH THAT CAT?!?!!

Amu: L-little? -__-

Ikuto: Hey Hinamori (: I'm gonna be your **son-in-law!**

Tsumugu: -faints-

Datte: NONONONOOOOO DON'T FAINT –splashes water to Tsumugu-

Joyce: whuii?

Datte: **I'LL BE DEAD** if I don't have scfan's questions answered T_T

Ikuto: -sighs-

Tsumugu: whuut? Oh yeah. Why the autograph?

Datte: Because you're a photographer you know..umm so..

Ikuto: Hinamori, next time, you take me and Amu-koi's wedding pictures :DD

Datte: IKUTO, YOU KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T FINISH MY WORDS!

Amu: WHAT?!

Datte and scfan: we'll be there too =D

Tsumugu: WHAT?! MY LITT-

Ikuto: She's already 12.

Midori: **Ikuto is such a cool boy :3**

Ikuto: :3

Amu: Ma..mama.. =_=

**That's for today _ I survived another week for school again :D hurray! **

**Sorry you think this chappy is short :D **

**Bai!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been ages s****ince I update my story :D  
****Waisee: Not that I force you :3 you're willing to do it. Ty for the questions.  
****Datte : That is da pervy Ikuto!!!!!!!!!!  
****Animechic12: let's see what Amu will react this time :)**

Joyce: So, I shall start now.

-A moment of silence-

Joyce: umm… anyone?

Joyce: WAKE UP PEOPLE!!! –Splashes water to all the casts-

Ikuto with baggy eyes : he-hello..

Joyce: WAKE THE **** UP PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAVEN'T YOU ALL WANTED THIS ?!?! AN UPDATE?????

Ikuto: Does this include questions of me?

Joyce: OBVIOUSLY!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: Then I'll remove the sleeping spell.

Amu: what happened?

Joyce: One day, Joyce wanted to do **an update** and Waisee gave her questions, then,  
you all feel ASLEEP when I'm suppose to ask questions because I-K-U-T-O cast a sleeping spell!!!

Ikuto: correction. Is HIBERNATING SPELL.

Joyce: -pull 100kilograms of dumbbells and throw towards Ikuto-

Casts: ….l o l?

Ikuto: help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee……....

Joyce: NUMBER ONE!!!

Kukai: Damn, Ikuto made Joyce angry!

Joyce: WHAT DID YOU SAY,KUKAI???????????

Kukai: N-nothing!

Joyce: NAGIHIKO!!!! DO YOU LIKE TEMARI OR RHYTHM MORE!!!?!?! [I JUST LIKE CAPS]

Nagi: equally?

Miki: choose Rhyt-

Joyce: THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS MIKI!!!!

Miki: eeep!

Amu: -shoots glares to Ikuto- and why the heck will Nagihiko like Temari? I mean, Temari is Nadeshiko's!

Waisee: Typo error ;) sorry~ (liar..)

Joyce: Ja. So it's Rhythm :D

Nagi: -nodds-

Kukai: (whispers) so Joyce is back to norm-

Joyce: QUESTION 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TADAGAY!

Kukai: I..I'll take back my words -.-

Joyce: DO YOU LIKE YOUR FREAKING UGLY WEIRD RETARDED BLONDE BUT SOMEHOW MAKES-YOU-LOOK-GAY HAIRSTYLE???

Tadase: N-

Lulu: It's FREEEKINGHHH ugly.

Kiseki: That's supposed to make him more kingly!

Ikuto: PSHHH. YEAH RIIIGHT.

Amu: -hisses- I DON'T SEE THAT YOUR HAIRSTYLE IS ANY BETTER THAN TADASE, IKUTO.

Ikuto: Mine's wayyyy better than him.

Tadase: -brushes the ONLY hair that sticks out of his OTHER hair-

Lulu: That's the pointy thingy I hate.

Yaya: HAHAHA!

Joyce: SHUT THE TOOT UP!!!!!

Yaya: Joyce hasn't recovered…yet. –Glares at Ikuto-

Ikuto: -coughs- It's not all my fault.

Joyce: AMU!!!!!! QUESTION 3!!!

Amu: o-ok!

Joyce: DO YOU THINK IKUTO IS CUTE?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Shoot death glares to him-

Amu: No.

Joyce: That's what I thoug-

Ikuto: I'm not cute (:

Amu: W-why are you smiling?

Rima: That's the creepy smile.

Ikuto: OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE I'M SEXXXXEH! AND HAWT.

Amu: e-eto..

Ikuto: -whispers to Amu- why didn't Joyce goes all "fangirl mode"?

Amu: Because, you make her ANGRY!

Ikuto: oh.

Joyce: TAKE A BREAK MINNA-SAN!!!

All people: -sighs-

Joyce: I'm back!! :) :) :)

Yaya: JOYCE-CHI! YOU'RE CHEERFUL AGAIN =)

Joyce: yuppz! Nowwaa for question 4! Ikuto, why are you so pervy? :D

Ikuto: -cries because Joyce isn't angry with him- well, because I want to attract Amu.

Amu: -fake coughs- That doesn't help.

Ikuto: Yes it does, I remember when I slee-

Kairi: OMFG WETY0IY??218045Y0J9*)&$%£ojtkypwthiotyhpOPRHYIO  
TE amu sleep with ikuto? IPTEHY90WT467PKLJOE I can't believe it!!!!!!!!!1etwy69492314mtn_()_*&++)_=

Tadase: looolz you're outdated Kairi! :)

Yaya: You're in the show but you didn't know? LOOLZ WTF.

Ikuto: -flatters-

Joyce: -sweatdropps-

Amu: Flattery will get you no where, Ikuto.

Nagi: LOL.

Rima: NAGI KNOWS HOW TO LOL. I MUST TAKE A NOTE :O

Nagi: Rima-chan…

Rima: CROSSDRESSER!

Amu: Will anyone tell me what's a crossdresser?!

Joyce: ha-ha ROFL. Now for question 5. to Kukai the socker boy.

Kukai: you spelled soccer wrongly.

Joyce: That's none of my concern.

Kukai:….

Joyce: AMU OR UTAU? (waisee: weetheefeeekkk of course Utau you idiot!)

Kukai: we're soooo official, the KUTAU couple -.- ? Hello? Of course utau =D

Utau: WELL I RECKON YOU TO CHOOSE AMU. That way, Ikuto's mineeeee! Bwhahaha!

Kukai: WHAT?

Amu: -fake coughs 2- WELL, NOT. IKUTO'S MI-

Tadase,Kairi: O_O

Ikuto: Am I sensing my Amu-koi protecting me from Utau ;D ?

Amu: lol no…

Joyce:** LIAR!!!!!!!!!!**

Amu: FINE! URGH I AMMM!

Ikuto: :D

Joyce: woohooo! Last questionnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Ikuto will you marry Amu and how many kids will you have?

Ikuto: as many as we can produce. And yes, we will get married.

Amu: p-produce??

Ikuto: as in having s-

Amu: -covers Ikuto's mouth- umm that's enough!

**(Kiss)**

Tadase: THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANT! DAMMMMMN.

Joyce: OMG this bring tears. Someone pass me the tissue box! So what, tadase. I decide the storyline. :]

**Ohh what a beautiful ending ;D **

**School has been pushing me recently. Remember the problem with that  
****guy in chapter… (I forgot)? Problem solved! We're friends back (: Aren't `cia all h****appy for me :D  
****Buh-byez.**

**Oh and, here's something.  
MUH BLOG: j o y c e - e e e . b l o g s p o t . c o m**


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Please do respect I am an AMUTO FAN; also I changed the rating just in case. I know sometimes Tadamu and Amuto bash each other but hey, I said clearly in the very first chapter, I support AMUTO. So don't be offended when reading my story, okay? And please do think before reviewing, I don't feel like answering about negative characters questions.

**OKAY SO I AM BACK: D PLEASE DO MISS HAS BEEN GREAT, UNTIL I CHANGED MY NEW HISTORY TEACHER. -.-**

Joyce: we will be answering Mysterious_Metamorphosis' questions.

Ikuto: nya.

Joyce: LOL-ed at this question. Doesn't it bother you that a LOT of people call you gay when you actually aren't, Tadase? –Coughs-

Ikuto: well not me :3

Amu: -___-

TadaSE: uhh...quite. I just wore a dress and a girl uniform in one episode, that's all I can say. –Blushes-

Datte: WHY-AREN'T-YOU-MAKING-HIM-CRAZY????

Joyce: watch me L-A-T-E-R.

**~~~ I skipped NEGATIVE QUESTIONS, sorry Mysterious_Metamorphosis, I don't want ANYONE TO BE OFFENDED and stuffs. ~~~**

Joyce: Ikuto!

Ikuto: WHARD.

Amu: can you actually like, pronounce it correctly?!

Ikuto: No.

Amu: GRRRRR!

Ikuto: RAWR.

Joyce: Ikuto, What is your opinion on the fandom of "IkutoxAmu" and its (crazy) fangirls?

Ikuto: It is SOUPBURP!

Joyce: ???

Amu: -hit Ikuto on his lap- I think you mean 'SUPERB'!

Joyce: By the way, I'm trying my very best to be one of those CRAZY FANGIRLS of Ikuto.

Amu: Aren't you one already?

Joyce: Nope :D I used to be. But there's this guy that attracts me in school, or maybe another one because another one is so…but…umm…

Amu: uh-huh…yeah-..HOEMYGOWSH HE WHAT?..Yeah...mm-phm...uh...

Ikuto: -takes question paper- Hey purple hair! This question is for you.

Nagihiko: Oh.

Ikuto: How do you feel about "Rimahiko"? That Mysterious Meta whatever says that he's not a fan of it.

Nagihiko: Oh. My POV? I think Rima and I are quite suit for each-

Rima: Riiiiight.

Nagihiko: well, didn't you read the Fanfic "Can Comedy and Sports ever come together?"? It's about us, one score for Rimahiko!

Rima: But P.P haven't confirm yet.

Kuukai: But it had OBVIOUSLY confirmed that Kutau is an official couple in SC! OMGAWD I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME! (**HSETHHEIOPIWJIR3IJQjipmj! DID YOU SEE THE RAW CHAPTER OF SHUGO CHARA ENCORE?! FREAKING KUTAU MOMENT AND THEY KISSED!!!!!!!!!! HOLY SH*T!! UTAU OHH UTAU, TSK TSK TSK.**)

Utau : -blushes-

Ikuto: Does that means Amu's mine?

Kairi, Tadase: WELL WE ARE STILL ALIVE, SITTING RIGHT BESIDE YOU, EHEM-EHEM.

Ikuto: oh right. The non-stop-calling-amu-a-joker-boy, and...Tadase.

Kairi: -___-

Datte: You're having a -___- face contest huh Kairi????

Kairi: NOOO…

Ikuto: Joyce hasn't finished her freaking story. So, Tadase. How do you feel about a story in which your chara is X-ed?

Tadase: sad, DUH. And I wish not to have that frilly-frock outfit.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! –Insults him by laughing.-

Ikuto: and, well,this question is for me. -_-

Kairi: -snatches paper- How would you feel if you were actually related to Tadase?

Ikuto: I'm already his bratherh. You know? Friend bratherh...

Joyce: DATTEEEEEEEE!

Datte: I'm changing, wait please!

Datte: NINJA DATTE IS COMING AFTER KAIRI!!! HAIYAYAYAYYAYA!

Kairi: _O____O !_

Joyce: why the shEEt did you took my question paper?!

Kairi: But, Ikuto...pass...Read…laugh...ARGH!

Ikuto: -snickers-

Kairi: This cannot be helped. CHARA-CHANGE! –Fights with datte-

Joyce: Yaya, Have you ever considered turning evil?

Yaya: No.

~~awkward silence~~

Joyce: KUUKAI!!!!!I think it would be funny if you dyed your hair pink!!! =)))))))

Kuukai: well maybe :) Utau will love it.

Utau: -coughs-

Amu: He's copying my hair colour?

Joyce: here comes the awkward silence...

~~MORE AWKWARD SLIENCE~~~

Joyce: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, let's move on, shall we?

Ikuto: nyanyanya.

Joyce: THIS IS THE WEIRDEST THING EVER!!!!! Mysterious_Metamorphosis thinks that Kairi is awesome in his chara-nari!

Ikuto: O___O!

Kairi: Th…an...ks…!!!! –Continues the battle with datte-

Yaya: There are a lot Kairi-fans out there.

Amu: oh? Does that include you?

Yaya: ?!

Utau: I guess so –snickers-

Yaya: GRRRRRRRRR.

Joyce: SHEET! TADASE IS SO GONNA BEAT ME UP!

Amu: WHY???

Ikuto: He calls Tadase= TadaGAY. And Mysterious_Metamorphosis wants Tadase to beat people that call him that name! OOOO:

Joyce: DAYUMM! STOP BEING A PYSCHO OKAY?! Now I am so depressed…maybe Mysterious_Metamorphosis will pop o-

Mysterious_Metamorphosis: heheheeeeee :)

Joyce: -high pitched screams- RUN AWAY!!!!

Tadase: :DDDDD

Amu: NO! WHAT THE HECK??? Tadase~~~~

Rima: From now on, when Amu says the word 'tadase', it will be censored, like this: tooooooooooot.

Ikuto: BoomBABE IT'S MY TURN! AGAIN. –Ehem- Miki, you are awesome. THAT'S WHAT Mysterious_Metamorphosis said.

Miki: I am indeed. Yoru, Rhythm, Kiseki needs me :)))

Y, R, and K: As if…..-sweat dropped-

Miki: -_________-

Ikuto: Ran, please stop the chara-nari with Amu.

Ran: WHY? OMG WHY???

Lulu: Because Amu's freaking weird every time she chara-naried with you. For goodness sake, PP please let Amulet Dia and Clover appear more! (**I'm a BIG FAN of Suu**)

Ran: T_T

Dia: It's like every time she's the MAIN CHARACTER! Taking our spotlight -_-

Amu: e-eto…

Ikuto: Next question. Did you provide your sparkle powers to Edward Cullen,Dia?

Dia : LIKE WTF????? NO!!!

Ikuto: I am big hater of Twilight too.

Amu: Edward and Jacob are so cooool :D

Ikuto: AMU,LIKE,PLEASE DO NOT FOR FALL THEM!!!!!!!!

Nagi: -____-

Rima: Stop doing the long face or else, I'm gonna couple with Taylor Lautner I tell YOU!!!!!

Nagi : SHIRIEKKKKKKKKS!

Ikuto: How would you feel if your chara-nari with Amu was called "Amulet Club" instead of "Amulet Clover"?

Suu: It's like I'm going to clubbing..and stuff! Means that I chara-changes whenever there's a pub or bar? COOL!

Amu: well I totally hated it!!!!! It's like, my outfit is going to be something like a stripper! AND MY POWERS ARE SOMETHING TO DO WITH WINE, ETC ETC. LOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!

Joyce: o.O

Ikuto: Hey aren't you being chased by tadag- Tadase?

Joyce: -pants- He fainted. I'M NOT CALLING THE AMBULANCE!

Ikuto: even though you're a Saint Johnnnnn?

Joyce: -glares- ..STOP READING MUH MINDDDDD!

Ikuto: That is one of my special powers :D

Joyce:** SHADDAP**. I WILL BE UPDATING THIS STORY THE FOLLOWING MONTH,OR MAYBE MORE THAN THAT BECAUSE MY FIRST TERM IS COMING. I FREAKING HATE THE SUBJECT HISTORY AND Geography!!!

Ikuto: Nya...

Kairi: I AM FREAKING EXHAUSTED.

Datte: Serves you right, KAI-LEE.

Kairi: -punches Datte-

Datte: OH YOU LITTLE RASCAL!!!!! Btw,Amu,you know my friend likes you? AS IN LIKE LIKES YOU?! IKUTO, YOU HAVE A NEW RIVAL :DDDD

Ikuto: DAYUMM! HOW CAN HUMAN LOVE ANIME CHARACTERS?! DAYUMM DAYUMM DAYUUUUUUUM!

**====~end~=====**

**Gbye humans ;D**

**Please click the green button below to review :))**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO HELLO HELLO HELLO HELLO HELL**-

**Ikuto:**** ahh shaddup!**

**Joyce: NO, YOU SHADDUP! I KNOW THIS IS VERYYYYYY LATE TO UPDATE ABOUT THE EFFING KUTAU KISS AND THE**_** LAST**_** EPISODE OF SHUGO CHARA PARTY BUT I STILL THE HECK WANNA SAY ABOUT IT.**

**Amu : Roll 'em. -___-**

**Kutau KISS : EFF THIS MOMENT I WAS SHOUTING ON THE SCREEN AND MY MUM WAS THINKING **_**WHY THE HECK**_** WAS HER DAUGTHER LAUGHING INSANELY ON THE COMPUTER SCREEN. AND MY SIS THOUGHT I WAS WATCHING PAWRN HA-HA-HA. THAT WAS SO SO SO SO SWEET!!! AND I NEVER KNEW UTAU IS 16 OMG. KISS KISS KISSSSSSS OH YES :D SHUGO CHARA ENCORE IS L.O.V.E!**

**Ikuto: and the LAST EPISODE OF SCP?**

**LAST EPISODE OF SCP: I was like , waiting for 11.00 am on a BRIGHT Saturday to watch SCP like usual and the next thing I knew it was THE HOLY COW LAST EPISODE. I GOT SO PISSED AND I WAS ASKING MY MONITOR 'WHY WHY WHYYYYY' But still I press the play button and watch it. **

**GOLLY IKUTO CAME BACK …AND WENT TO OTHER COUNTRY THE NEXT DAY. I THOUGHT IKUTO WAS GOING TO END HIS CAREER AND CAME BACK TO BE WITH AMU HIS ONE TRUE LOVE YADDA-YADDA BUT NO! NONONONO!!! AND TADAMU KISS IS LIKE SO YUCK ARGH. WHEN TADASE KISSED AMU MY HEART GOT SHOT BY TADASE-CHICKEN SHOOTING GUN. OUCH IT HURTS. BUT-**

**Ikuto : I KISSED AMU FIRST TAKE THAT TADAGAY HAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!! IN YOUR FACE! WHO KISSED AMU FIRST? UH-HUH? UH-HUHHHHHHH? :)**

**Joyce: Yes Ikuto I KNOW. HOLY FUDGE LAST EPISODE???? I THINK THEY ARE MAKING THE 4TH SEASON OH PLEASE DO SO BECAUSE I WANT MORE KUTAU SCENES, NYAHAHAH.**

**Amu: DO YOU NEED A REST FOR TALKING SO LONG?**

**Joyce: HMMmMmMmmMmmmmmM… NO. Peach-pit DOES LIKE cliff hangers huh. And so, Amuto and Tadamu-ness are shown in the very last episode of SCP ! Horray for both!**

**But, of course Amuto came first, so, hahahah.**

* * *

Okay Imma start asking questions now.

Ikuto: FINALLY.

Kairi: and I thought I won, D:

Ikuto: YOU WILL NEVER WIN.

Kairi : -glares-

Joyce: Kairi, would you eva eva grow your greenish hair?

Kairi : -press specs higher- Nope.

Ikuto: It sooooo does not suit a nerd.

Kairi: WHO YOU CALLING A NERD, STRAY CAT?

Amu : OMGOSH JUST SHATTAP WILL YOU?!

Nagihiko: SO FTW atlast I didn't see anything about Rimahiko! T___T

Rima : Good for me :)

Nagihiko: and Amu does not know a single clue about Nadeshiko*

Joyce: OH YEAH. OMGOSH CLIFFHANGER MUCH! Amu doesn't know you're Nade-

Yaya : -GLARES-

Joyce: whoopsy daisy.

Yaya: Umm, Joyce, of COURSE Amu knows Nagi is Nade's **twin brother! **

Joyce: Oh,… UHURM, Rima-rima. Your turn.

Rima : Oh.

Joyce: Will you ever considering,willing to cut your blonde sexy beautiful gorgeous pretty cute amazing hair? :D

Rima: what the heck NO. I was BORN to have these hair :D It reaches my butt and I will slip on it.

Nagihiko : *laughs* Oh sorry ! –Blushes-

Rima : -Kickboxes Nagi and punches him off-

Amu : They have a good vibe between them, don't they ? .__.

Joyce : Sorry to your disappointment Ri-ri-tan, but you have to umm, call or rescue him back here. HE IS NEEDED FOR THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS AND THE HECK YOU KICKBOXED HIM.

Rima : THAILAND KICKBOXING. KHALARIPAYATTU **(ok ignore this I just heard this word last week**) :) Alright,okayy, I'm bringing him back, or DRAGGING.

**~~~after 3 minutes~~~**

Rima : -throws Nagi on couch- Here you go.

Nagi: Y-yes?

Joyce: -shivers- Will you ever cut your hair Nagi?

Rima : WHY IS HIS QUESTION THE SAME AS MINE?

Joyce: oh i-don't-know because maybe P.P made you two look like a COUPLE geddit?!

Rima : -_____-

Kukai: HELLO GUYS.

Joyce: **OMG OMG YOU KNOW WHEN I JUST WATCHED SHUGO CHARA SEASON 1 I THINK KUKAIXYAYA MAKE A VERY ATTRACTING COUPLE  
BECAUSE THEY LOOK LIKE A YOUNGER VERSION OF SHIKIXRIMA FROM VK ! BUT KUTAU IS THE FKING BEST!!!!!!!! GO-GO KUTAU! 8D**

Utau : W-what? You actually thought of that?

Yaya : O___O

Kukai: IS MY UTAU** J E A L O U S**?

Utau : a-as if !!!!!!!

Joyce: SWEAT! But you two kissed AND officially coupling! Wootz. Congrats! Unlike Amu x Ikuto*****

Ikuto: WHAT ABOUT US?!

Amu: She's saying that we never go on dates.

Ikuto: Because PP didn't make us a official couple.

Tadase: That means I OFFICIALLY have the chance with Amu. :D

Joyce: but in this story they are my OFFICIAL couple :)

Tadase: DANG!

Joyce: amu,if ya met Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club, would you kick Tadag- i mean tadase's **?

Amu : I don't know.

Lulu: She means that she doesn't understand what did Datte and Joyce asked her.

Amu: W-WHO SAID I D-DON'T!! I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND!

Ikuto: Yup she doesn't understand.

Amu: ICK-YOU-TOE! -shakes Ikuto backwards and forwards-

Joyce: ahh,I see violence.

Rikka: HELLO MINNA-SAN!

Ikuto: Hello annoying brat.

Rikka: WAG DID YOUGH CALLG ME???

Ikuto: ANNOYING BRAT! SHEESH, CLEAR YOUR EAR PLEASE ¬.¬

Joyce: Rikka is soooo annoying. Grats on you being the new Queen, NOT**. OKAY SHE IS LIKE, " I WON'T TRY TO IMITATE AMU BLAHBLAHBLAH" but she did. ****REALLY.  
Her chara-nari is 99.9% the same as AMU. Not gonna imitate? LIAR LIAR LIAR.**

Rikka: T__T

Amu : I can't believe this but I hate her too. :D :D :D

Rima : Rikka has two Chinese pao's on her hair.

Rikka: That is a BIG INSULT.

Rima : I know! :DDD

Joyce: **HMM DATS ALL FOR TODAY 8D. I WILL UPDATE SOON! NOT. SCHOOL HAS BEEN KILLING ME RECENTLY OMGOSH.  
**_I think I maybe falling for you :) …_


	13. Chapter 13

**HOMG HOMG HOMG DIDN'T UPDATE LIKE 2 MOTNHS BUT BLAHH. MY EXAMS ARE STILL GOING ON UNTIL FRIDAY. SHEESH. ANYWAY, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA YESYESYES RIMAHIKO AND KAIRIXYAYA FOR THE WIN IN ENCORE! . **

Ikuto: omgeesh crazy.

Amu: Paranoid.

Joyce: we today eis going tu answers Raenah and Datte questuts.

Ikuto: Cn u tok prply kanot seem 2 noe wut r u toking abt.

Joyce: ees OK Ikut0 YoU Can SHaTTAP r!ghT iN thaaT c0rn3r yeahxx lolxz.

Ikuto:…

Joyce: *clears throat*

Rima : coughs*

Nagi : passes Panadol pills*

Rima: Punches Nagi and rejects*

Nagi: Cries*

Amu : OK CAN YOU LIKE START THE INTERVIEW NOW?

Joyce: Okay :D Lets welcum Raenah!

Ikuto: are you going to be talking like that for the day?

Joyce: yez.

Rae: YAY I AM SO HAPPY -o the manga, you picked Ikuto. Yet in the anime you seem to be with Tadase. WHO THE HELL DO YOU LIKE? Also, how do you get your hair so beautifully pink?

Amu: I AM WITH TADAKUTO.

Joyce: whacks head*

Amu: *rubbs hand. OK OK OK.. er. Um. Gaaaaaah. Eeeesh. Hmmmmm…. IkuteJQKRNIOWENH.

Joyce: YAY IKUTO! I knuz you spelttt Ikute but ees okeh.

Amu : SWEAT!

Rae: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! :D

Amu : OH about my hair.

Joyce: YAYAYAAAAAH youz dyed it.

Amu: Noooo..

Joyce: Sum pink fairy loo-ed on youz-

Amu: wtfook no. i… Dyed it. HEHEH.

Rae: well that is a dissapointment. -_-

Amu : HOW WAS THAT DISSAPOINTING?

Rae: rude much. Ikute,If you do find your dad, are the two of you going to have that ideal father son relationship? If not, is that what you wish for?

Ikuto: FIRSTLY, DON'T GET POLLUTED BY THE IKUTE NAME (joyce : *glares*) and,umm. No. My dad will bring me to some rave club if I found him. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rae: o_o.

Joyce: shoots truth arrow*

Ikuto: OKI OKI OKI WE WILL HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME LIKE SWEEPING THE FLOOR, PLAYING THE VIOLIN….AND SO ON… :)

Amu: Whats with the floor thingy.

Ikuto: I HaS ataXtoPh0biA.

Joyce: That iz plain dishgushteeng.

Rae: …. Question 3: - How did you learn to manipulate guys so well? Can you teach all of the other girls out there?

Rima: THANKZZ MUAH MUAH MUAH. BOW TO ME FIRST.

Rae: Bows 100 times in 10 seconds*

Rima: THANK YOUZ. THE THING IS. LEARN TO ACT CUTE, if you look ugly don't try to act cute. Cos I iz cute :3.

Rae: So am I ugly?

Rima: No.

Rae: YAY.

Joyce: I can see wai dus Nagi foll for you :D

Rae: NAGI IS AWESOME..ISH. NOW YOU TWO START DATING YADA YADA COS YOU ADMITTED THAT SHE'S A FLOWER OF YOURS IN ENCORE. YOU KNOW YOU LUVVVVV HER ;D.

Nagi: But that's only the storyli-

Rae: DATE!

Nagi,Rima: fine! *walks to Starbucks, orders food and drinks, Nagi ordered wrong drink for Rima,rima slaps Nagi,Nagi cried.*

Joyce: HAHAHAHA DATS FUNNEH LET MI REPEAT THAT. "Nagi ordered wrong drink for Rima,rima slaps Nagi,Nagi cried."

Rima: SLAPS*

Rae: OMGOSH JOYCE YOU ARE EVIL.

Joyce: I iz. Anywayx, Utau,When did you discover you had such an amazing voice? Have you ever taken your hair out of pigtails?

Utau: Obviously I did. -_-. Thanks for the compliment about my singing. I discovered it when I was at a young age… childish and all.. like…oh I dunno, AMU?

Amu: YOU CALLING ME, A CHILDISH KID?

Utau: Hmm…sorta.

Amu: you b**ch!

Utau: OKOK,guess you're not LITTLE anymore. With the Bitch word xD.

Rae,Joyce: EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH. KUKAI! HOW WAS THE EPIC OMG KISS? How does it FEEL like? :)

Kukai: Like..oh I dunno.. cotton candies 3.

Utau: ARE YOU IMITATING MY WORDS?

Kukai: Yes dear.

Utau: blushes*

Joyce: snickers*

Ikuto: sings Pyramid by Iyaz and Charice*

Amu: Ikuto is so random FTW.

Rae: Tadagay! You are soo sparly! Do you dump glitter on yourself,practically everyday?

Tadagay: yeah maybe. I borrowed from Edward Cullen.

Ikuto: AHA! I knew Robbert Pattinson is UGLY AND GAY! That fairy. HE IS SO NOT A VAM. :D :D.

Kukai: LOL isn't that Justin Bieber you are talking 'bout?

Kairi: Is Taylor Lautner you two are going to watch out. YUCKS. :D

Yaya: HAHAHAH BOY TALK!

Joyce: hiis yayaz can u imagin yr lyfe without candiiex?

Yaya: No. I will die of porverty. :0

Rae:…you..you do know there's A LOT of DIFFERENT food besides candy.

Yaya: YAYA ONLY WANT !

Rima: shuttup BABYY.

Yaya: sobs*

Joyce: Hey Kailuts hw far kanu see withaout your UGLY glassers?

Kairi: as far as …. I dunno .

Ikuto: Nerd glasses. Probably you can't even see your fingers! 8D!

Kairi: GRR!

Ikuto: SMEXY RAWR!

Amu: WTF.

Rae: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA. Miki you are a GODDESS! You're good at art..usually I fail D:

Miki: HOEMAIGOD THIS IS LIKE THE VERY FIRST TIME PEOPLE CHOSEN ME TO IDOLIZE. WEEEEEEEEEEE! :D. Maybe because I like drawing a lot and I practise everyday :D.

Rae: -bows-

Miki: -crazy proud look-

Ran: ACK. PROUD SHIT MIKI.

Miki: WTF DID YOU CALL ME HYPERACTIVE SHIT?

Ran: HA!

Miki: what?

Ran: I don't know! :D :D LOLX.

Rae: OMGOSH YORU I WANT YOU BACK TO MANGA AND ANIME SOSOSO BADLY! SHEEZ I MISS YOU. I'LL GIVE YOU SALMON TUNA CATFISHIES WHATEVER JUST COME BACK ;(. And you're like the king of cats :D.

Yoru: Can't-nya. Peach-pit will decide it :). I treat my minions well, so they love me obvsly like DUH :) –nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Joyce: keeseckee. If Tadase liked Amulet Heart, does that mean you like Ran? I wonder what a coupling for you two would be like…HMMMMMM~~

Kiseki: I only love my commoners as ommoners not as whatever like you said.

Ran : THE HELL I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME. AS IN LIKE LOVE KISS BLA.

Kiseki: As long as the Embryo is in my heart you wouldn't be my love one.

Ran: the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck? -_-.

Miki: HA! EMBRYO CRAZY CHARA.

Kiseki: sweat.

Rae: lol Kiseki is like reading some lines for an opera XD. Rann-rann-chan, Have you ever worn the color blue? You and Miki should trade outfits one day.

Joyce: I shud dai laugfing.

Miki: I wouldn't even EXPECT to wear a shock pink dress. I'll take that bandana :D.

Ran: LIKE EWWBLUCK Blue is so ugly. That's why Amu ALWAYS choose me to chara-nari with her.

Miki: F.U.

Amu: *coughs* Ran…I just want you to know…

Ikuto: YOU SUCK ****!

Amu: -_-.

Ikuto: SORRY.

Amu: apology accepted Ikute.

Ikuto: UGH! Ikute -_-.

Joyce: Laz questuts of da dae : Dia, Your talent is singing, so how come you never get to sing? O:

Dia: I would so totally sing IF P.P DOESN'T END PARTY SO FAST. SHIT SHIT SHIT D:. I wanna sing with Amu-chan *sparkles.

Amu: eeeh. Thanks :D.

Dia: :D.

Kairi(wtfook I typed Kiara Jones. WHO THE HELL IS SHE?) : 8D.

Ikuto,Joyce: HAHAHAHA NERD SPECS.

Rima: HEY NAGI. DATTE CALLED ME TO SAY THIS.

Nagi: oh.

Rima: if elmo and barney come i will kill you? -.-.

Nagi: D:

Rima: WHAT YOU LIKE BARNEY THAT PURPLEX DINOX?

Nagi: NO…. I'm a MAN IN MAN ;D.

Rima: But I like elmo ! ): *cries.

Nagi: shoot. DATTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA THE END.**

**GOING TO STUDY MY SHITTY HOMEWORK FOR TMR EXAM KTHXBAI PLEASE REVIEW ;).**


	14. Chapter 14

**SERIOUSLY ? IT'S BEEN 2 MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED ? Time flies LOL.**

**Anyway my tumblr acc is threeoneone-x. Please visit and REBLOG ME :D  
**

Joyce : Today I shall talk in full sentences . Isn't that precisely amazing of me.

Ikuto : No idea wut u min.

Joyce : Now I am answering Ikuto's statement : Ha-ha. I am sorry but I clearly don't know what is : WUT U MIN . So sorry .

Ikuto : YOU FREAK

Joyce : Freak is a rude word. Why don't you try using : you're unique from others outside the world ? Today there aren't many questions :DD I just update ,  
to keep the story alive thank you all very much.

Amu : DON'T TALK LIKE THAT JOYCE . FU

Joyce : OKIOKI NO NID 2 TOK LIDDAT K. I SHALL PUT 8VRYTHING IN CAPSLOCK N TOK LYK A IMMATURE TEENAGERX.

Yaya : HAHAS I LYK 2 TOK LIDDAT 2 ! BUT KAIRI DUN LIKE IT BOOHOOZ.

Kairi : It's so annoying D8

Ikuto : I think you're more annoying . WUT IZ THIZ LOLS! : DDDDDDDDD8

Joyce: HELLOU DATTE U THR PLZ DUN 4GET MI I KNO YOU STILL READING THIZ AS U HAV NOTIFICATIONZ. DON'T 4GET ME K.

Datte: teleports* LOLZ CAN YOU START ALREADY.

Joyce : OK BI. Suu,what is your favorite color? ( it CANNOT be red/pink, blue, GREEN, or yellow/orange.)

Ikuto : Y U COPY N PASTE DE QUES WITHOUT RE-TYPING IT ? LAZY

Joyce : NO ONE YR BUSINESS K IKUTRRRRO.

Amu : TROLOLOLOLOLLLLLLLLO ;D

Suu : Umm , I don't know . Green is my favour-

Ran : RED IS MYINEEEEEE !

Miki : O0ooOOoOoOOoo0OhhHhHHhhhhhH I L!k3 BlU3 al0+ !

Suu : I think I'll go with neon / aqua ^.^

Ikuto : I LIKES POORPLE.

Saaya : I LIKE 6 PACKS. (L)

Amu : Umm is 6 packs even a colour LOL !

Joyce: WUTEVA , what happens if you said hn/un/yeah/hmm after everything you say IKUTRO ? I THINK IT WILL B VELI SP8CIAL.

Ikuto : It's so pervert unn…

Amu: Plain disgusting .

Tadase : I like Justin Bieber **! ( sorry but I like him. NOT THOSE FANGIRLS WHO TORE OFF HIS SHIRT OR TOOK HIS CAP OR SMOOCH HIM EVERY NIGHT  
TRHOUGH THE INTERNET OR TAKING ANY PIECE OF CERTIFICATE GOING 'HEY I IZ J.B. FAN LOLX'  
His voice is plain amazing until the puberty trains come to hit him LOL.)**

Everyone : farts , grunts *

Tadase : Baby fix me ~~

Ikuto : LOL WUT U MIN** FIX U** U R ALR IN A MESS –HN.

Amu : I hate that ques Datte.

Ikuto : But I personally love it , thanks Datte hmm….

Amu : WEIRRRRRD !

Joyce : HAHAX MY FWENX ALWAYX SPEL IT AS 'WIRED', 'I AM WIRED' LOL !

Kairi : Thomas Edison will be very dissapointed in your friends.

Joyce : WUT EDISON ?

Lulu : *scoffs* I think Edi doesn't care about wires , Sanjou -_-

Joyce : WTF EDIIIIIIIII!

Ikuto : So much for being a nerd 8D o-wait , hahahah-yeahhhhh~

Amu : Yah Edi invented the light bulb kairi. U R DUMB!

Lulu : HAHA LIGHT BULB = WIRES . KAIRI IS 'WIRED'!

Joyce : HAHAHAHHAHA!

Tadase: GAGAGGAGAGAGA!

Nagihiko: JAJAJAJJAJAJAJ!

Kukai: LMAOLMAOLMAOLMAO

Utau: ROFLROFLROFLROFL

Yaya : XD XD XD XD XD XD

Rima : I KNOW RIGHT ? ROFLMAOZXCS

Everyone xcept rima-chan : HUH.

Rima : puts on serious face* nothing.

Datte: RIMA IZ ANGRIES.

Joyce : NO SHE IZ NOT. QUESTION THE-LEE. Amutz,when you were singing in episode 45, why did you character change with ran if miki is in to art?

Ikuto : hey you copy and paste and you forgot to switch it to caps lock ROFL.

Joyce: HHAHAHAHHAHA, WHATTHEFUCKWHATEVER.

Suu : Singing is an art ;D

Miki : OBVS . PINKIES ARE USELESS :D

Amu : coz maybe ran adds bravery for me (: And sinGing is a potenial inside me already .

Ran : HAHA MICKEY YOU SUCK.

Joyce : UMM WHO IZ MICKEY ?

Ikuto : I WANNA CELEBRATE AND LIVE MY LIFE, SAYING E-YO, BABY LET'S GO ! WEEEEE GO ROCK THIS CLUB –

Joyce : FUCKING DYNATMITEZ! I LOVE IT. BUT TAIO IS UGLY :/

Nagihiko : I know a place,where the grass is really greener..

Ikuto : Garden in seiyo.

Nagihiko : FU

Tadase : I NEED SOMEBODY TO LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE , I I DON'T NEED TOO MUCH JUST SOMEBODY TO LOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVE :D

Joyce : ROFL GAY

Rima : Tad looks a lot like BIEBER .

Amu : TAD ? Lmao

Ikuto : HI TAD HOT. (tadase hotori)

Datte : wow, isn't anyone NOTICING I AM HERE WAITING FOR YOU ALL TO ANSWERING MY LAST LAST LAST QUESTION ?

Joyce: K DAT SAY IT OUT .

Datte : I feel so uneasy , Nagi is stalking me ! xDD

Nagi : No I am not, shouting your name doesn't make you famous.

Datte : whert you mean like this ? NAGGGGGGGGGI

Rima : Fuzz this I am leaving * walks

Nagi : NOOOOO RIMAAAAAAAAA

Joyce : NI HAO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Amu: is that Chinese O.O

Joyce : CORRECTION IZ CHINA CHINESE.

Amu : racist

Joyce : I AM ONE THX ;D

j i n g y i 2 1 0 2 9 7.b l o g s p o t . com  
(visit this slut/whore/arse when you're free. She effing broke our friendship and everyone hates her . YES, SHE IS A UGLY ASIAN WHO LIKES TO SHOW OFF)

**Ok I know this is a weird way to end the story but whatever. SCHOOL ! LIKE OMG. My grades are sliding D; but I don't give a fuck . HAHAHHAHAHAH . K bye.**

**Please visit my tumblr I love you all (:**

**RATE AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !**

**P/s: does anyone knows Jessi Slaughter this cyber 11 year old bitch who've been taken to the police station Muahahahhaha . :p  
anyway tumblr told me that. (: **


	15. Chapter 15

**THANKS THEBLOODYDEVINA(your name should be Dev for now :D) AND DATTE FOR THE UPDATE/REVIEWS/COMMENTS/HELP FOR WRITING A NEW STORY !**

**I would like to FUCKING (omg swear word) share a PRIVATE MESSAGE TO ALL OF YOU. **

**Recently I received a private message from XXX (shall not exposed fanfic user identity,message is also edited obvs :D) :**

_WHATEVER FAKE SHIT COPYCAT LOSER YOUR STORY IS COPIED FROM XXX AND THE STORY IS XX TALKSHOW OR WHATEVER LIKE THAT. NO CREATIVE IMAGINATION OF YOURS AND STORYLINE IS ALMOST THE SAME . GET A LIFE STOP COPYING THOSE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY WRITES WELL IN FF ETCETC GET A LIFE (times a thousand times) !111!1!/__slash slash_

Well OMG WORD COUNT STARTS FROM HERE.

So you were saying I copied someone's story ? FORK YOU. Ok I admit that I had actually saw the story you mentioned before , HAHA , BUT IT IS AFTER I STARTED THIS STORY AND JOYCE IS BROWSING THROUGH FF AND SAW IT. By coincidence. YOU HAPPY ? SATISIFIED ? NO. Wut u min I hav no life ? of cos I have.

I go to school I have friends I come home I slack infront of computer watch TV dramas (which made me cry) re-watches anime like VK AND SHUGO CHARA Eat lunch Slack Do school homework chat with friends text messages friends Eat snacks WRITES FANFIC Shower facebook tumblr youtube eats dinner maybe go out for an outing went over cousins house doodling on papers drawing prepare for school tmr. **WOW, ABSOLUTELY NO LIFE :D :D :D**

What do I get for copying that story ? I get money ? fame ? fortune ? popularity ? I DID THIS STORY FOR FUN,ENTERTAINING MY READERS AND ALSO UNLEASH MY IMAGINATION . NOT,FOR YOU TO RANT ON ME. **-UNLEASH THE HELL IMAGINATION OF YOURS.** Unleash it , don't hide 're a sore loser , go eat some nippon paint.

You have a wonderful life I believe , go catch it properly. :) love you xx.

WORD COUNT :214 words.

**214 words rant :'( wasted my time to complete a new chapter wth. OKAY SHALL START NOW.**

Ikuto: I love your 214 rant :D

Joyce : (Y) Amu please go boil some eggs as Datte requested :D on the other paw, Tadase, Datte dare you to say MOO after every sentence you finished.

Ikuto : ;D;D;D;D;D;D

Amu : *chara-naries with Suu*

Rima : wtf hahahha you dunno hw 2 boil an eggss Lmao

Amu : whatever :(

Tadagay : HAHAH DATS FUNNY MOO

Datte : THUMBS UP !

Joyce : nagihiko, what would you look like if you shorten your hair ?

Nagihiko : OBVS SEXY ! Yay. But that depends if Rima likes it or not..

Rima :…and I don't.

Nagihiko : OK I don't like short hair , I want to have hair as long as Ri-ri-chan (L)

Rima : RIRICHAN ?

Yoru : smells like a new brand of Tuna !-nya.

Joyce : *clicks reviews … and AMG Datte is in the boiling-mode!* Ikutro go boil some ice cream..Make sure you don't explode my kitchen .

Ikuto : IKUTRO -_- AMU HERE I COME!

Tadagay : Am I going to boil something too moo?

Joyce : LMAO, TOO MOO. I shall make tadagay repeat that line.

Tadagay : Am I going to boil something too moo?

Joyce : *coughslaughscoughs* HAHA!

Lulu : Scoffs*

Tadagay : Am I going to boil something too moo?

Rima : DATS ENUFFFFF !/1/1/1/! SLASHSLASH

Joyce : OKAY FINE ! *growls * SAYUR YAMATBOOKEE, you'll answer the next question.

Saaya : YAY ! I'VE NOT BEEN ANSWERING QUESTIONS FOR LIKE 1039748375 CHAPTERS !

Joyce : go boil eg-I mean waffles , and sing the Waffle Song which I have never heard :)

Saaya : Uhh does that means I can be with Ikuto, and spoil the sweet time between Amruu and Ikutro?

Joyce : NOP you have a pan right here,and Utau is going to provide flame. Idc where you can get one though, Utau.

Utau : GRRR! *flames burns through eyes*

Joyce : Ok that was easy! :D

Saaya : How do you even boil waffles ? we pan-fry them -.-

Joyce : Go buy some waffles near the supermarket , AND BOIL IT !

Saaya : *rushes to minimart*,*gets waffles and stomp out of store, this random guy (OH THE CASHIER) stopped her as forgotten to pay RM(M'sia currency)2.50 for waffles* *gives and rushes back here*

Joyce : GOOD JOB and BOIL NOW. Wait you hafta make Utau angry first.

Saaya : IKR. KUKAI~~~ KUKAI~~ KUKAI~~ ETCETCETC-

Utau : provides flames*

Saaya : (burn pan on Utau's flames) : Do you like Waffles? Yeah, we like waffles!  
Do you like pancakes? Yeah, we like pancakes!  
Do you french toasts? Yeah, we like french toasts!  
Di bi di bi di, get an waffles!

Joyce : What's AN waffles -_-

Rima : You fail singing. Forever.

Nagihiko : ROFL.

Rima : Nope you're not on the floor laughing Nagi.

Nagihiko : ok?

Tadagay : AH MAIH GOD I LOVE PIESMOO

Kiseki : can you pronounce it properly wth is PAISMU. Screw you for losing your kingly figure.

Ikuto : (shouts from Kitchen) DOES HE EVEN LOOK KINGRLY?

Amu : (echoes from Kitchen) WHAT IS KINGRLY?

Joyce : (cuts off everyone words) AS WE KNOW, Utau is so talented-

Saaya : Noh she izn't.

Utau : FU

Joyce : SHATTAP. Utau, sing the we are going to kick your ass today song :)

Utau : I sing stuff that brinngs meaning *scoffs*

Joyce : U MIN THAT THE W.A.G.T.K.Y.A.T SONG HAZ NOH MINING ? it means ….umm, you're gonna kick Saaya's butt ! For she moaned Kukai's name .

Saaya : I DID NOT MOAN.

Joyce : OH SAAYA~~~~~~~ Ok so if Mr.~ is does not bring the meaning of Moan, means Mr.~ is a bunch of squiggly snakes. ~~~~~~~~~~D-

Saaya : or earthworms..

Joyce : BACK TO TOPIC. Utau has a sexy voice :) , so sing that song.

Utau : D:

Joyce: COME ON );

Utau : Gasp* We're gonna kick your ass today, we're gonna kick your assWe're gonna make you wish that you'd never stepped on that grassWe're gonna win, just wait and see, you're gonna cry like a big 're gonna kick your ass today, we're gonna kick your big fat losing ass.~~

Ikuto : OMG I BOILED ICE CREAM ! AND AMU BOILED EGGS.

Amu : No one cares. D;

Joyce : UTAU THAT WAS…..AWESOME.

Saaya : FAIL SIGNING ! MUAHAHAH

Rima : whatheshit is signing.

Ikuto: FOR THE GRAND OPENING OF IKUTRO'S RESTAURANT, WE SHALL PLACE AMU'S EGGS ON TOP OF MY ICE CREAM ! *snatches Saaya's waffles* and not to mention , SAAYA'S UGLY WAFFLE. *pours everything on a plate*

Kukai : well that sucked.

Kairi : HUHUH. IKUTRO'S RESTAURANT ? HOW NICE. If I had a restaurant I'll call it the A'la Carte Café.Or..Scrumptious Deli café.

Kukai : That's disgusting.

Yaya : OOH! I KNO 1 ! Yaya shop.

Kukai : AWESOME.

Datte : you scare me forever Kairi.

Joyce : Amu, yell for akura haruno, dawn from pokemon, may from pokemon, misty from pokemon, and yuuki cross from VK, Hunny-senpai and Usa-chan and you all will have some cake ! FTWFTW.

Yuuki : What ?

Kairi : GAHAHAHHAHAHAH VAMPIRE ! JUST LIKE EDWARD CULLEN 8D

Ikuto : Atleast she is hot… Robert Pattinson is ugly . OK WHAT IS THIS '8D'.

Yuuki : I'm alergic to cakes now Gbye.

Amu : DON'T BE SO RUDE D;

Yuuki : Children . -.-

Hunny : HAVE SOME TIRAMISU

Usa : NO, HAVE SOME MARBLE CAKE.

Amu : KK Lets go to a corner and get to meet each other ! IM SO EXCIT-

Yuuki : of what ? OH MAI NAME IZ YUUKI! NAIS TO MEET YA ALL! NOT.

Joyce : *pushes Akura,Dawn,May,Misty,Yuuki,Hunny and Usa away* NOW, we will be answering Dev's questions ! AMU HAVE FUN BUAI.

Rima : OK I HAVUN EVUN RID THE QUESTIONS BUT…WHO DA FOCK IS TOSHIRO,ALLEN AND EDWARD. Idc I'm taller than them. I don't want to be tall anymore. *stares at Nagi*

Joyce : google rima google ! Ikutro what will happen if Amu suddenly decide that she is going to join Easter?

Ikuto : I thought I quitted. SO NOTHING WILL HAPPEN !

Utau : If Amu'd joined …. Waait I thought Easter is now a good company ?

Ikuto : it is not ! PP didn't say so O:

Utau : But in SCP , NOTHING IS RELATED TO EASTER…WELL EXCEPT HIKARU.

Hikaru : Hi.

Joyce : Stares*

Ikuto : Okk…I will be shocked.

Joyce : LIKE?

Ikuto : umm..Ohh…I am…sho..cked…ahhh….

Joyce : N-nevermind . Kairi, if you have a match with the white hair Chibi *cough*Toshiro Hitsugaya *cough* in kendo will you win?

Kairi : Don't care O8

Ikuto : OK WHAT IS THIS AGN 'O8' Why are your emotions so retarded?

Kairi : -_- Ok I will TTLY win . I'm a winner !

datte : OH YEAH COME AND FIGHT ME !

Kairi : *chara changes* IM LEAVING GUYZ! *runs after Datte and banged the door*

Ikuto : oh god gless you Kairi ):

Tadagay : OMG WHO IS GODMOO?

Joyce : GG tadagay, GG.

tadagay : THX! WHATEVER IS GG? –MOO.

Datte : K I defeated Kairi. Toushiro you will never defeat him,cos I iz pro (:

Toushiro : WTF ? LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GOING TO BE FRIENEMIES ! :D

Datte : :D

Joyce : :0

Dev : :D:D

Joyce : Ok this is so uncool .

**THE END. R AND R! (L)  
**


End file.
